


Valley of the Dolls 迷魂谷

by prettywhenyoucry



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, ALL查, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, 业界大佬Erikx过气传奇明星Charles, 娱乐圈au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 娱乐圈AU，旧坑重开，改了一些设定，不过大纲（根据我还记得的部分）相同，换了一种叙事方式。业界大佬片厂老总Erik！X过气传奇影星American dream boy！Charles主线EC，侧线ALL C，他们两个都会跟别人交往，查有黑历史和PTSD，人生低谷期染上滥交的坏毛病，总而言之是有点病气的美强惨离婚人妻诱受。我写文的目的就是为了苏Charles，不爽不要看。预警：带球跑，追妻火葬场，掉包子，老万前期很渣很别扭，论夸阶级的爱情能否白头偕老，人们潜意识里的性别歧视和阶级偏见，落下病根程度的虐身虐心，黑暗吃人的业界。文中的好莱坞是我通过考据资料想象的好莱坞，不是真正的好莱坞，不过要当做写实文来看。文中提及的部分电影和小说是真实存在的，部分是虚构的。以及ABO性别在大荧幕上是看不出来的，演员只分男女。但是因为人们的固有印象，Omega演员很少出演Beta或Alpha角色的机会。
Relationships: Alex Summers/Charles Xavier, All Charles, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan/Charles Xavier, OMCs/Charles - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 关于这篇文的补充说明（废话）
> 
> 1.这篇文会很长、很长，除非作者犯懒癌突然弃坑，不然应该会连载很久
> 
> 2.背景可以看做是距离现在有挺长一段时间的未来，所以文中会出现很多现实里存在的明星、电影和小说，因为作者没法虚空造那么多剧本。但影视圈状态和现在一样，因为作者无法观测未来。
> 
> 顺带一提，好莱坞除了一个人以外我没有特别讨厌的明星，哪怕是人品差很多瓜的那种我也是路人看戏态度，毕竟经过多重信息渠道加工渲染后的N手资料不一定是真相。所以我会尽量客观地描述他们。
> 
> 作者只对国内影视圈和编剧行业有一点皮毛的接触，对于美国影视圈的情况我会尽量参考资料和札记，但是不要将我所描述的业内规则和电影制作流程当成绝对真实的。现实里演员的职业生涯——哪怕是再厉害的演员，职业生涯变化也以五年一周期算（娜塔莉波特曼是个例外，她非常优秀，同样的天才童星出身的斯嘉丽也没有达到她的成绩以及成长速度）。真要这么写实地来的话，主角达到现在的阶段都要四十多岁了……那样的话遗憾太多，这也是我的私心。
> 
> （说真的，好莱坞可能是全美国最阶级固化最排外的地方，每次看到相关科普都要感慨一下詹和鲨真是不容易）
> 
> 3.这篇文里有反派和恶毒配角，但我尽量不往工具人那方面塑造。还是那句话，对Raven有Beautiful angel（呕）之类滤镜的人请退出，如果你喜欢珍性情版魔形女，那我们就是不共戴天的仇人。
> 
> Charles的养母形象可以代入红磨坊里的妮可基德曼，因为是ABO背景，所以没有男香女香，因为O和A的信息素不同，所以为了掩盖信息素而分为O香和A香。Omega明星的职业生涯一般很短，因为他们大部分最后会选择回归家庭。这个设定里不用标记也能怀孕，只是几率比标记以后低很多。  
> 旺达是MCU里的旺达，皮特是XCU里的皮特。因为MCU里的银只是一闪而过，没有足够的拿来分析他个性和理念的素材。文里会提到很多MCU的人物，不过没特定CP。  
> 

【序】

大城市里难得见到月明星稀的夜晚，大多数时候这片众多广厦高楼支起来的天空都是一派昏昏然的黑，像许久未洗的披肩长发，油腻腻地垂落在尘喧鼎沸的灯火上。但是不可否认的是，肮脏与复杂是这座城市的魅力的一部分。现代人的战场都在办公楼和议会厅里，若是他们选择毅然选择过劳死作为自己的牺牲方式，那纽约会是一座最理想美满的坟墓。

Erik许久没来过纽约，每次他来这里，旅途都由单调的飞机客舱、酒店套房以及装潢风格换汤不换药的餐厅包厢组成。这次是他这十几个月里第一次见到没被窗户玻璃裱在墙上的纽约夜空，今晚的星辰难得的摘下光污染赋予它们的面纱，在丝绒般的夜幕里探出头来。

——这里和洛杉矶确实有很大不同。

Erik不知道自己为什么一直避免来纽约谈商务，即使因为不可抗力来了，他也是匆匆地来匆匆的回去。这种感觉很不好，一向强势的他感觉自己像在被一种可笑的心理疾病玩弄于股掌之间。不少文学作品里表述出来的Alpha角色对感情的态度都是冷硬藐视的，那种不动声色的漠然才应该是Alpha的生存常态，因为他们肩负着太多不应该被情感影响的责任——更何况，那是一段不堪回首的影响。

他决定正面自己心中那道难以宣之于口的伤痕，大大方方地光临纽约。这次的邀请方收到他的回音后受宠若惊，毕竟Erik如今在业界的地位相当不可高攀，而且这位还出了名的不喜欢纽约。这只是个小小的交流聚会，没有什么台前的明星，请来的基本都是幕后工作者。邀请方以为Erik Lehnsherr这样心机深沉缜密的商业精英不会喜欢这种散发着文艺气息的场合。

然而踏入纽约以后，Erik陷入了一种空茫的迷惑中，他不知道自己心中的那个幽灵是从未存在，还是在他的勇气面前隐匿回了暗处，伺机待发，准备在他丢弃防备以后再从回忆里钻出来咬他一口。

那个幽灵并不可怕，反而很美——Erik从不否认他很美，那是一种脱离实际的美。这尘世其他人都像是神明一手一脚捏出来的泥胚，而唯独他是个精雕细琢上了釉彩的瓷娃娃。可就是这种美，让被他俘获过的人感到后怕，细细想起，居然还有股劫后余生的味道。

“他这几年都在百老汇，出演一些话剧，给新人当绿叶——别露出那种意外的表情，我知道这很荒谬，但是你知道的吧，现在已经没媒体关注他啦，你看，你甚至要从我这里了解到他的近况。不过这对他而言，或许是种解脱也未可知呢。”

Erik脑海里不合时宜地浮现Emma Frost的话，一股冷冰冰的酸楚细细地淌过他的脏腑，像只未能蜕变成蝶的爬虫，按理来说，不能化茧便理应死去，理应灰飞烟灭，可是这个东西却一直行尸走肉地活着，令人毛骨悚然地游荡在他的纷扰思绪里。

这座不是他的故乡的城市突然变得僵冷起来，Erik知道那个幽灵出来了，那个蓝色眼睛肌肤雪白的幽灵，在他不可触及的地方吃吃地嘲笑着他回避不了的软弱。

***

“我今晚有个聚会，可以带家眷去，你去不去？”厨房里身材高大的Alpha一边用生鲜做着沙拉，一边冲着客厅里大声问道，他那在片场上挥斥方遒的喉咙在居家的静谧里响起，便有股不合时宜的突兀。

“我没有时间，Logan，今晚我要辅导David的法语作业。”懒洋洋地窝在沙发里翻杂志的Omega回答道，他的嗓音醇和宁静，非常蛊惑人心，因为听上去就像是在回忆里谆谆低语的初恋。

“那个小鬼，你该让他学会自我管理，别什么事都一板一眼地在边上教。”Logan端着沙拉走出了厨房，一边不满地抱怨一边在围裙上粗鲁地擦拭自己手上的酱料。“Charles，你该给自己一点假期，别总是为了操心别人来安排自己的日程表。”

Charles发出一声轻笑，抬起头来看向Logan，他那双晶莹清澈的蓝眼睛不管多少次都能让被注目的人心跳频率骤乱。“他还是个小孩子，Logan，他需要我的爱护……更何况，他还没有父亲。”

Logan像是被什么刺了一下，不满地皱起了眉头：“我可以尝试做他的父亲。”

“那估计很难办，因为他已经把你当做他的朋友了。”Charles无奈地笑着侧了侧首：“他跟你无话不谈，但是儿子对父亲应该有不敢说的秘密。”

Logan不言语了，Charles本人总是比他曾经演的那些供给屏幕前的Alpha或者Beta当性幻想对象的角色有更多的铿锵的台词，但是在这个活生生的本尊周围没有镁光灯，舞台的幕布也都落满了灰，他是被撕开以后扔在一边就无人问津的漂亮包装盒，是节日蛋糕上艳丽芬芳却不能放入口中的装饰鲜花。

曾经的他是在干涸荒芜的磐岩间奋力挣扎出漫山遍野的绚烂的勿忘我，如今他是遭过蝗灾的花田。那被生命里无妄的苦痛蛀蚀得千疮百孔的花蕊甜蜜馥郁依旧，可是却散发出一种向死而生的阴郁，那钻心刺骨的悲切，不凑近了去嗅便捕捉不到。

没有人比Logan更懂面前这个人受过多大的伤害，世人记忆里的Charles都是Charles最不完善的那部分——拿着奥斯卡奖杯在记者的长枪短炮面前微笑致辞的Charles，那个被评为当代的美国梦男孩的Charles，那个被称为“十八岁Alpha的梦中情人”的Charles，那个输液用过的针头被挂在ebay上高价拍卖的Charles。然而那些所有人都羡慕的那个Charles，却是Charles最厌恶的那一面自己。

去年Charles的精神状态还很不稳定的时候，他在布鲁克林的一间混乱的酒吧里找到了他，他们互相拉扯着，跌跌撞撞来到一间小巷里，猛然撞见一面褪色的广告牌，上面Charles的电影宣传照经历不知多少时光的风吹雨打，已经颓然破败了。只是那行宣传语还清晰得扎眼——“幸运的男孩”。

Charles看着那行字，突然间不因为醉酒而喃喃自语了，他平静地留下了眼泪，整个身体颓软在表壳剥落的墙壁上。Logan只能笨拙地捏了捏他的肩膀，可是他知道那片枯萎的花田再也恢复不了往日的生机了。

——现在他面前的Charles成熟温雅、平静宁和，可他就像一锅温度已经爆炸的油，表面依旧是一派安谧的静止。

思绪间，Logan猛然看到Charles露出毛衣袖管的一节手臂上，包扎着绷带。他感到自己背上的寒毛都炸起来了，猛地一把抓住Charles的那条手背，质问：“这是怎么回事？！”

“在后台被道具划伤了。”Charles漫不经心地回答。

然而Logan不信任地看着他，目光带着审讯的意味。不知道是因为他身上那股猛烈强势的Alpha信息素压迫的原因，还是因为Charles根本没打算瞒着他，这个令人难以捉摸的Omega耸了耸肩，脸上带着散漫的笑容说道：“好吧，我是故意的，本来我可以躲开，但是我没有躲。”

又来了，那种让Logan又心痛又气愤的态度。作为Alpha他其实并不喜欢这种情绪被一个Omega把控的感觉，可是当对象是Charles的时候，他就不在意这种小事了。

“你最近有没有去酒吧夜店？”Logan的声音听起来不恼火也不焦虑，只是平静地关心对方的身体状况。

“在和你确定关系以后就没去了。我想David也不会想要一个声名狼藉的母亲吧。”Charles回答：“别这样看着我，Logan，你知道我只是想找人伤害我，不然我会忍不住开始伤害自己。”

Logan放开了他的手，像拿他毫无办法：“Charles，我们周末再一起去看医生。”

“不需要。”Charles皱起了眉头：“你刚才说的，人要成长就得学会自我管理。我已经不像以前那样频繁地产生自毁冲动了，说明我在好转。反而是你们这种把我当做无时无刻要呵护照料的小婴儿的态度，并不能帮助我早日康复呢。”

Logan被他呛住了，他深吸了口气，对他摊了摊手：“好吧，Charles，你知道我总是尊重你的意见的。算了，不谈这个，你手上的伤给我看看，你包扎的技术我可不敢恭维。”

Charles把胳膊朝他伸了过去，动作像递交郑重的信物一样优雅。这个Omega就是在这些细枝末节的小动作里散发出让人移不开视线的魅力，影评人说看他的表演就像细品醇酒，尽管舌尖上跃动着复杂的滋味，但过程却令人如痴如醉。

就在他检查Charles的伤口的时候，电话突然响了，Charles懒洋洋地把话筒接了过来：“您好，这里是Charles Xavier，请问有什么事吗？”

“Charles，是我！”电话那头传来David兴奋的声音：“今晚我要在同学家里写作业，她的妈妈要做希腊布丁给我们吃呢，不回去啦。”

“是吗？”Charles用肩膀夹着话筒，手指一圈圈地绕着电话线，David的声音顺着这根线传递而来，到了他的指尖却是冰凉的。“那你要听话，替我谢谢对方家长，给我放了一晚上假。”

David不好意思地笑了两声，继而摆出小大人似的成熟语调，叮嘱道：“Charles，今晚你可得按时吃药，早点睡觉，记得要吃饱饭。”

“嗯哼，我会的，你也得记得别给人家添麻烦。”Charles温和地回答：“路上买点礼物带过去，要懂礼貌。”

“知道了知道了，你真啰嗦。”David回答：“就这样了，拜拜！”

随着一声轻响，Charles听见儿子挂断了电话。他叹了口气，把话筒摆了回去，对Logan摊了摊手：“我今晚有空了，说吧，是不是要去宴会？我得先选好衣服。”

Logan顿时开心了起来，毕竟Charles很少愿意和他一起出现在公开场合。他能理解Charles一直在避免让自己的感情生活成为别人茶余饭后絮叨的话题，但是虽然他一把年纪了却还是有种孩子般的虚荣，乐于展示自己对这么一个绝代尤物的所有权。

可是Logan心里却又很清楚，Charles不会答应和他结婚，也不会愿意被他标记。Charles已经不想再被任何人拥有了。

“只是一个业界交流酒会，并不需要大费周章。”

“哦？”Charles看着他，露出意味深长的微笑：“能请得动你这样的大导演的酒会，可能不会多随意。”

“可我自己是个随意的人。”Logan有些不耐：“我最讨厌那种文绉绉、每个人都夹着自己的蛋说场面话的聚会。”

“那我好好打扮一番，不会给你丢人的，大导演。”Charles一边说一边从沙发上站了起来，走进了衣帽间里。Logan看着他的背影，脸上带着一丝笑意，可当他的目光落到Charles扔在沙发上的杂志上的时候，笑意在他嘴边冻结了。

——被翻开的那一页上是Erik Lehnsherr的照片。

【TBC】


	2. 【第一章】在那之后

——Charles Xavier有什么好的？

Erik时常思考这个问题，分明他周围全是金发碧眼、开朗健康的可人儿，可为什么他却偏偏看上了那么一个瘦弱矮小的Omega，甚至和他玩起了皮格马利翁的游戏，这一切因果实在是令人费解。

Charles的风格跟当年海报上那些茁壮蓬勃的美国式的灿烂甜心比，实在是背道相驰。那些年美国影坛崇尚的都是小麦色的小野猫，健朗丰腴的体型和藐视一切的锐气——Raven就是这种类型。然而Charles呢？他溜肩膀，皮肤苍白得病态，蓝色的眼睛像被遗忘在历史里的包裹着某个逝去国度的海，更何况他的身高哪怕是对一个Omega来说，也实在不算高。他分明只是个咖啡馆里端盘子的适应生，但是讲起话来拿腔拿调像个吃饱了没事干的巴黎哲学青年。适合他的场景是仰起头来感受某个冬天傍晚的细雪。除了Erik以外应该没有那个人会异想天开把他塞进那些描述缤纷斑斓的美国梦的电影里。

可是Erik做到了，他让整个好莱坞乃至世界都接受了Charles，甚至让这个世界都为他而改变。这是他和Charles一起创造出来的辉煌，那段与美利坚的传统审美为敌的日子是他一生的珍宝，因为那时候Charles一直在与他并肩而行。

遇见Charles之前，他从来不知道“缺点”可以成为一个中性词——对于普通人来说，缺点就是缺点；可是对于真正的美人而言，缺点只会成为独一无二的特色。

然而现在这个他最引以为豪的伴侣，却不是他的了。

最开始的时候，他以为会有转圜的余地，以为Charles终有一天会放下自己该死的自尊心回头来找他。可令他失望的是，Charles从来没找过他。在好莱坞，从来没有什么情比金坚的夫妻或者天长地久的情侣，这里和它所产出的电影里所演绎的不同，这里从来没有什么真爱，真正存在的只有永恒的利益和私心，以及被不同的阵营操纵的舆论牵着鼻子走还自以为正义智慧的群众。

“你该给你和他之间曾经的婚姻最后的体面。”Emma说，虽然她本人忙得几乎没时间谈恋爱，但对别人的恋情却总是有股冷眼旁观的人特有的洞若观火的敏锐：“别再去打探……不，刺探他的消息了，他已经糟得不能再糟了，就这样都没回来找你和好，你就别再把他往绝路上逼了。”

“Charles Xavier不是那种会往绝路走的蠢货。”Erik说：“一般人在经历他童年那种事以后早就心智市场了，可他却还心理健康得能去教会给别人布道。我只是想让他明白……无论如何，我要让他回来。”

Emma狐疑地看了他一会儿，然后有些凝重地问：“Angel都给你报告了些什么？”

Erik突然感觉到了哪里不对劲，他声音低沉了下去，试探性地问：“大概就是报纸上那些？”

“哦天哪，ErikLehnsherr，你这个脑子生锈、处理感情问题像个十足低能儿的家伙。”Emma一生气就开始口不择言地骂人：“讲得你情深似海似的，但是你工作之余根本没亲自去关心他吧——不，你这个人哪舍得为别人腾出什么‘工作之余’来。你只顾着表演自己的偏执和强势，你根本不在意别人真正的处境——你真是个自大的蠢货。”

Erik半是恼怒半是疑惑，他听不明白Emma都说了些什么。

Emma骂完以后喝了一大口水，愤怒地瞪着他：“这段时间，Alex一直在想方设法把他的负面新闻拦下来，可是快要兜不住了，可怜的小家伙。你们这两个混账自己作的烂摊子还要劳烦别人来收拾。”

“你说……什么？”Erik一面问，一面有些害怕听到对方的回答：“Charles他究竟怎么了？”

Emma冷笑了一声：“像其他明星一样，他开始酗酒了，而且他现在精神状态越来越不对劲，那天他当街砸了狗仔的相机，还很久不打理头发，被人拍到一堆蓬头垢面的照片，当然，Alex自掏腰包全部买下来了，也不知道他的钱包现在还好吗。Moira给他推掉了所有的采访，他们还联系了心理医生和戒酒中心。不过，这些还不是最重要的……”

“还有什么？”Erik的语气听起来出奇地镇静。

“……和很多事业失意的演员一样，他开始和别人乱搞了，要不是Moira这段日子都把他锁在家里，他还不知道要出去跟多少人上床。用Moira的抱怨来说——‘他就像是要自杀一样死命拿Alpha的侵占来糟蹋自己的身体’。”Emma利落的语气变得吞吐起来：“据说他来者不拒，除了……除了绿色眼睛的男人。”

——Erik忘记了自己当时的反应是什么了，人总是会避免去回想自己人生里情绪最激荡痛苦的时刻，因为那是一块美味馅饼上的一块霉菌，让人回味曾经的美好的时候难以下口。又或许，那时候Erik脑子里什么都没有，只有一片茫然的空白。

会场要到了，他收起了自己关于过去的思绪，摆出平时用在名利场上的那张面具来。车厢另一边，Raven翘着二郎腿，一只手蠢蠢欲动地捏着香烟包，满脸的百无聊赖。Erik懒得去邀请其他女伴，正巧Raven刚和Hank分手，想投身声色犬马的场合散散心。她和Hank之间那些情仇纠葛，Erik一点打探的兴趣都没有，毕竟光是每天关注自己合作艺人的情感绯闻都能看得他头大。

“听说LoganHowlett也在受邀之列。”Raven扭过头来看向Erik：“他的新项目我倒是很感兴趣，Erik，你能帮我找他谈谈吗？”

“我一点也不想和那个家伙相处，如果这是一部西部电影，我们早拿枪捅着对方太阳穴了。”Erik不屑地说：“很多搞艺术的人只是拿疯狂做噱头来吸引资本家猎奇的注意力，而他，是我唯一见过能一本正经地发疯的。”

Raven没有笑，要是早些年，她听到这些话会拍着大腿放声大笑起来——不管说话的人是不是真的有心在卖弄幽默感。然而现在她只是一脸不耐烦地挠了挠随便盘在后颈的头发，冷哼了一声：“就算不为这件事，你也会为了别的去跟他谈的，相信我。”

“什么？”Erik一时没听懂她的话。

Raven放下了手，瞥了他一眼，有些嫌恶地说道：“Logan Howlett，是Charles Xavier的现任男友。”

Erik听到Charles的名字从Raven嘴里蹦出来那一刻，几乎全身的神经都被绷紧到了极致，这两个名字穿透被熏的暖烘烘的空气落在他太阳穴上，每一个笔画都跟针扎一般。

看着他的反应，Raven有些意外：“你没关注他的消息吗？”

“我去关注他的消息干什么？”Erik咬牙切齿地说：“等着被他气死吗？”

“你这人可真奇怪，你们都离婚了，还这么不清不楚的。”Raven嘲弄地看着他：“当年搞得天崩地裂的，不知道养活了多少洛杉矶的报社。现在又玩藕断丝连这出了？恕我直言，如果Charles会对你如今的在意有所回应的话，那他真是犯贱。”

Erik冷冷地看着她：“注意你的措辞，这里不是高中校友聚会，RavenDarkholme。而且我相信，如果Hank回来联系你，你可能就会做出你口中犯贱的行为呢。”

他的话刺得Raven脸上一阵冷一阵热，最后她愤怒地瞪了她一眼，把裙摆一掀，带着一肚子气下了车。

***

Logan承认自己对Charles的感情一向微妙，他对Charles那种平常Alpha对Omega的保护欲和照顾欲里有一种带着惧意的尊敬。这种感觉就像是无微不至地关爱自己又弑父倾向的儿子，或者照料一盆色彩艳丽诱人的食人花。他相信Charles的理智善良，可是他读不懂他，只要他一天读不懂他，他就会一直畏葸。

Charles有种特质——即便他嘴边全是柔情蜜语，即便他看你的眼神深情款款，你也总是觉得他会突然抛弃你，头也不回地离开。

他就这样胡思乱想着，直到Charles从衣帽间走了出来。近年来Charles开始好好打扮了，要知道在一切好转前他形象有多糟。虽然外表看上去成熟动人，可是Charles的着装品位却一贯像校园里的学生。他穿着一件靛蓝色的西装外套，衬上他不知道批量购买了多少件的白衬衫，如果戴上一副眼镜，看上去就跟要去参加学术研讨会一样。

Charles手里拿着一个盒子，他来到Logan面前打开了盒子，里面是一副领结。

“你忘了我跟你说过什么吗？Logan，西装就是名利场上的盔甲，你不能还没武装完毕就上阵。”Charles脸上带着温柔的笑意：“你得好好打扮，Logan。”

Logan心里一暖，嘴上却轻嗤一声：“我才不喜欢打扮得人模狗样的。”他话这么说，却还是顺从地让Charles踮起脚来给他系好领结。Charles仰起脸来调整领结的角度，鼻子里呼出的气息浅浅地戳刺着Logan的颈窝，在这温暖的房间里，他的呼吸是冷的，像是夏天的海水里伸手触摸到的细砂。

刚才在杂志上看到的东西还像根刺一样横在他心里。他忘不了那个男人是怎样伤害Charles的，Charles给他生了两个孩子的事实也成了他心口上随便一戳就会流脓的创口。Logan有的时候觉得很可笑——分明还是个孩子的时候就为他杀过人，为他在管教所里蹲了几年，可现在居然在意这点世俗的小事。

Charles跟他带着讥讽的语气笑谈过：一个Alpha上过很多Omega，只会沾上风流的名声；但一个Omega如果被很多Alpha上过——不管那些经历是不是出自他本人意愿——那么他的形象就会变得不堪肮脏起来，世人就是喜欢把在床上的位置跟社会伦理联系起来,Alpha喜欢上别人，顶多算精力旺盛，但是Omega喜欢被人上，那他就是淫////荡无耻。

Logan一直尽力去理解Charles的思想，可有的时候他会挫败地发现，自己和Charles话中那些愚钝的俗人没有不同。

他和Charles经历了这么多事，从孤儿院里荒凉森冷的童年，再到灯火辉煌的好莱坞。Logan从当年那些因为天天打架而脸上基本没一块好肉的叛逆恶童，变成了那些有闲钱看电影的体面人们敬仰崇拜的文艺偶像，这期间的动荡变更实在是太戏剧化，更颠倒错乱的黄粱一梦一样。

即便他在巴黎那间小别墅里再次看见Charles的时候，他从那个光彩照人的时代符号又变回了孤儿院里那个羸弱阴沉的小男孩，他颓丧、虚弱、像个已经精神崩溃得无可救药的空洞木偶，肚子里怀着别人的孩子，就连他自己都不知道孩子的父亲是谁。可是Logan推开了周围可以随意采撷的那些漂亮清白的公主和皇后，去握住了Charles冰凉的指尖，只因为曾经他还是一片贫瘠的荒漠的时候，Charles是唯一愿意为他盛开的花朵。

他别有深意的沉默逃不开Charles近乎可怕的洞察力，这个美丽的Omega嘴角挂着一丝仿佛理解的微笑，脑袋靠上了Logan的肩膀，他的手轻轻地抚摸着Logan健壮的胸膛，问道：“你生气了？是因为我在关注Erik的新闻吗？”——他如今提到这个名字的时候已经听不出喜怒哀乐了，不知道是淡然还是麻木，但总归比以前好多了。

“我不会在乎这点小事。”Logan摇了摇头。

“又来了，你知道我不喜欢自己的伴侣有心事都藏在心里，不跟我沟通解决。哪怕是再好的关系，一点小裂缝也可能会变成定时炸弹。”Charles轻笑了几声，他离得这么近，Logan可以清楚地闻到他身上那股“一千零一夜”的香水味，Charles非常钟爱这款爵士年代的尾声产出的香水，总是用它来掩盖自己身上那股令Alpha发狂的信息素味道。他原本的味道一被人工的香味掩去，他就可以肆意地开始扮演任何不是他本人的角色。

“我只是想看看最近电影圈的动作，虽然我和这个圈子有私人恩怨，可不妨碍我真心实意地爱着电影。”Charles细语着解释：“我现在可以面无表情地浏览关于他的一切了，你不该替我的进步感到高兴吗？Logan，你知道我不会玩那种在你的怀抱里喊别人名字的恶俗戏码，现在我只属于你和David。”

Logan微不可闻地叹了口气，他低下头来摸了摸Charles的脸，琥珀色的眼睛里浮动着不知名的深沉情绪：“Charles，不要总是这样。我知道你还忘不了他，可是我不在意。现在我是你的亲人，你不必对我也尽到最周到的温柔，我知道你很累。”

Charles没有回答他的话，只是带着那股笑意，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了，我们要去会场了。拿出你的架势来，我伟大的导演Logan。”

Logan刚想回应他，可是他突然想起了什么，对着Charles问道：“说起这个，Charles，我最近有个新的项目，我觉得那个主角很适合你……”

“好了，你知道我会怎么答复你。”Charles的脸色冷了下来：“我已经三年没拍电影了，三年，对于不少昙花一现的演员来说，已经是整个职业生涯了。我不会再回好莱坞去，好莱坞尽可以去遗忘我、去迎接新的祭品，可我不会忘记它曾经是怎么伤害我的。”

“可是……你……”Logan急切地想要说服他，却被他给打断了话端：“最开始，他们说我的成就全靠Erik，因为我爬上了他的床，给他生了孩子。现在，我不想让他们再说什么我全都是靠你，这对你我都是一种侮辱。”

Logan不言语了，他从背后牵起了Charles的手，轻轻地摸了摸他柔软的头发，动作里有一股无奈的纵容。

【TBC】


	3. 【第二章】重逢与对峙

如果你随便抓住一个从电影院里走出来的人，问他怎么看Charles Xavier，他们大概率会露出那种欲言又止的苦笑，就像谈论一个禁忌，在圣殿堂而皇之地喊出堕落神明的名字似的。

Charles Xavier作为天才体验派演员的成就对于很多电影从业者来说，是一部非读不可的教科书，对于这么一本书，他们根本谈不上什么个人好恶。就像你不能去问一个物理学家想不想和普朗克结婚。

但是Jean的视角与那些电影专业的学生不同，她只是个在优渥的家庭里长大的健康快乐的姑娘，关注影星对她的生活来说就像一块奶油蛋糕上装饰的水果片，没有它们不影响蛋糕的美味，可是却会令人觉得有所缺憾。

对于追求一切都平稳完美的中产阶级来说，那种超脱于衣食住行之外的缺憾，才是他们最不可忍受的。

对于她喜欢Charles Xavier的历史，她感到有些自豪，毕竟她是最早喜欢Charles的那批人。十年前，Charles主演的第一部电影是一部小成本悬疑片，他在里面扮演一个为了保险赔偿金而把历任丈夫都设计杀死的Omega。他披着一袭黑色浴衣，出场的时候把整部电影都变成了黄金年代的默片，他皮肤的苍白几乎穿透屏幕，把那股冰冷的纯净直直传递到电影院最后排的观众心口上，而是他的蓝眼睛却穿透了一些黑白灰的布景和戏剧性的沉默。他一边把一朵枯萎的玫瑰从玻璃瓶里取出来，一边高高在上地瞥向主角，嘴角带着一抹轻蔑的笑意。那种摄人心魄的美丽，让人情不自禁希望他是Alpha主角的真爱——因为观众都喜欢代入那个Alpha主角。

那一天Jean走出电影院的时候有些怀疑自己——她到最后都在心里为Charles开脱，她多么希望这个天生冷血的小美人说出自己变坏的苦衷，然后逃离制裁，和爱人一起浪迹天涯啊。可那时候她年仅十岁的的价值观告诉她，这是有悖伦理的。尽管Charles从来不认识她，可却让包括Jean在内全美国观众为他痛苦纠结了好些日子。

直到现在，Jean趴在床上一边看晦涩的拉丁文诗句，一边禁不住地会回想起Charles那个带着电影院专用消毒水味道的一瞥，那一刹黑暗的电影院里角落里，玫瑰凶狠地绽放，又决绝地瞬间消散。因为忘不了那个回眸，Jean后来可谓付出了不少代价，她忘不了Charles事业低谷的那些艰难时刻，她是那样焦灼不安，被关于他的消息日夜折磨，在社交网站上写了不少心里话来安慰其他粉丝，同时也是安慰自己。如今这么多年过去，那时候的狂热也淡下去了不少，可是一见到有媒体或者网民对Charles出言不逊，她还是会忍不住地暴怒。

Charles如今已经半隐退了很久，圈外人只能看见好莱坞灯红酒绿的繁华，伸长了脖子去窥探天鹅绒绳索背后的光影交错。然而那一切——被拍扁成朱粉壁画呈现在他们探求的目光中的一切，光鲜亮丽得容不下任何任性的生命在其间挣动。所以置身事外的人们永远也猜不透那些明星心里都在想些什么。

事实上，Charles的想法并不像他那些模棱两可的话语一般复杂，他所想的东西很简单。在经历了这么多事情以后，他已经疲惫得无法再和年轻时一样对自己的未来规划得精刮上算了，那个理智热情又缜密克己的漂亮男孩在多年前就已经葬身在了好莱坞，每一个明星的消失和死亡背后，往往都是成千上万的凶手。

Charles不愿意让David沾染娱乐圈，他以近乎粗暴强横的方式从狗仔的镜头和记者的询问下保护着David。Charles有的时候会深恨自己作为演员的天赋，可是他无法去怪罪和后悔，因为这样的人生是自己选择的。他可不能像那些娇生惯养的小孩子一样，在尝尽好处以后到了还债的时刻，就开始矫揉造作地悔恨伤感。

进入会场前Logan牵住他的手，轻轻地摩挲着他的掌心，感觉那纹理覆盖的肌肉骨骼在开着暖气的房间里冷得突兀，周遭金碧辉煌的装潢仿佛一座偌大的古代皇室的墓穴，他不小心抓住了其中沉睡多年的死尸的手，这就像一个雕金绘彩的噩梦，华丽又森冷。

Charles因为以前身体受过重创的缘故，一到冷天就手脚冰凉，怎么调理都没有好转。他身体冷得不像活人，像曾经那个大明星的遗体，在靠着残留的一丝求生本能活动着。他的指甲盖被冻得泛紫，像被严霜打落枝头的花瓣，泛着死去多时的无辜的靡丽。

Logan尝试给Charles做丰富多彩的食谱，但是演员生涯长期的节食习惯，已经让Charles胃部的吸收功能衰退了不少。他还受不了Logan那浓油赤酱的口味，甚至一口都吃不下甜食，为此Charles还自嘲地打趣：“最开始我演戏是为了吃饱饭，结果到了现在吃饱饭反而成了奢望了。”

Charles已经很久没出现在公共场合，但是他应酬交际的那一套本事却没有退步，尽管他是被好莱坞抛弃的明日黄花，但传奇毕竟是传奇，哪怕实际影响力大不如前，在数据上也争夺不过后起之秀，但他在众多影迷心中靠自己的真本事留下的影响却是无可撼动的。因此Charles还是受到了热情的接待。来参加这场酒会的基本都是在演艺圈有了些头脸的人物，他们的修养和阅历不允许他们做出踩高捧低和落井下石的蠢事。

这些人礼貌、谦和、有家教，可是他们却是衣橱里那几件除了正式场合以外基本穿不到的浆洗得硬邦邦的正装，你不能指望从这样的人群里获得人性化的理解。大多数时候，很多人只是衣着光鲜的恶鬼，被名誉引诱着出卖亲朋好友的隐私和心事，如果在好莱坞他们还能腾得出空间保留自己的隐私和心事的话。

Charles只能露出一个标准专业的微笑，开始在没有镜头的片场上扮演自己创造出来的角色。他的心性强大坚定堪比恶魔，像一颗在熊熊烈火里闪耀着无瑕冷辉的钻石。他上了场，令所有旁观者陡然追忆起曾经对他神魂颠倒的狂热来，那种感觉简直要命，就像褪色的海报画片上那个不会动的倾城的标本，突然跳出了薄薄的纸张，在你耳边吐出痒丝丝的热气。

而当年的那个Charles却是万花筒里那万千宝石碎片拼凑的环境，色彩鲜艳绚烈得灼伤人眼，仿佛南美洲那大片从太阳里落下的雨，在空气里划下一道道滚烫的印子，把有毒植物刺眼的色彩都濯洗得退了色。就像他第一次主演的那个角色，最后被爱人开枪射杀在了漂满钞票的泳池里，他倒下去的那一刻，满目的金钱立刻绽放成了铺天盖地的玫瑰。

而如今的Charles没有那样初生的肆意色彩了，他整个人就像是经历了许多年的冬夏以后，一场倒春寒里婀娜飘飞的柳絮，带着厌世者最后的悸动，在被云和雾稀释的霞光下从容地涂抹浅淡的粉彩。现在他不像是那种可以随便抓得住的人，不是直直地逼到观众脸上的缤纷绮丽。现在的他是真正的Charles。

可Erik远远地看着，却还是想起了遇到他的那个下午，那个趴在路边打瞌睡的Omega抬头看向的那一瞬间——为了那一瞬间，他后来付出了人生里将近一半的喜怒哀乐。

他和Charles之间绝非那种王子和灰姑娘的关系，像Wanda爱偷偷看的那些狗屁小说里，这样被权贵子弟捡回家之后，一天到晚除了挖空心思跟伴侣起情仇纠葛和戏剧性冲突以方便作者能把小说写得更长以外什么都不用做。Erik一直纳闷，那些有钱人男主角有这种爱好为什么不去流浪狗收留中心抱只宠物回家？

在传统童话故事里，如果公主死了，王子还能找成千上万个公主作为替代品；但如果王子死了，公主这辈子也算是完蛋了。

可是没有人能替代Charles Xavier。

在Charles离开他以后，很多经纪人讨好巴结地给他名下的项目推销新人——那些人无一例外地有着深色头发、白皮肤和漂亮的蓝眼睛。Erik只觉得不耐烦，心想这些人为什么要把同一个类型却明显不如标杆的次品拿来自取其辱。

当时Angel调侃地说：“也许他们觉得你喜欢这个类型。”

“不是我喜欢这个类型。”Erik回答：“我喜欢的是Charles，而Charles刚好是这个类型，仅此而已。”

Erik感到自己握着酒杯的手在轻颤，杯中琉璃色的酒水轻轻晃动，迷离地转动着宴会厅的灯影。他蓦地感到后悔起来——他早就该来找Charles，面对他，告诉他之前未曾来得及解释的一切，带他回家，就算Charles那时候被整个好莱坞厌弃，就算他胡乱跟人上床……就算，就算他有那些灰暗苍凉的过去，可他们还有一个共同的家。

因为他发现自己再次遇到他的时候，并不愤怒也不纠结难过，心中只是浮现了回忆初恋的那股有一丝凄迷的温暖来。

可是现在一切后悔都没有意义了，陪伴Charles走出厌食症和自残倾向的那个人，永远都不可能会是他了。

酒落入喉咙是带着辛辣的苦涩，他放下杯子，甚至不管有没有放稳，就朝着Charles走了过去。Charles正坐在一张桌子边上无聊地数着衡量上的雕花，Erik的到来惊扰到了他，他回过头来看见来人，并没有露出多么错愕的表情，只是有些微的出神，而后勾起唇角，对Erik露出一个平和又礼貌的微笑：“哦，是你啊。好久不见。”

Charles的平静让Erik一时之间有些难以接受，如果他会失态，说明他起码还在想着自己。

“Charles，好久不见。”Erik压低了嗓音说道：“你看上去还不错。”

“我没自杀可真是太让你失望了。”Charles的语气听起来冷了下去：“有什么事吗，Erik？你看上去没什么变化，和五年前一样是个英俊的混蛋。”

说到最后，他的平静似乎难以支持了，轻微的哽咽给他的佯装划出一道裂痕。

——他天天看他的新闻，翻他的照片，就是为了让自己能够麻木，说服面前这个人没什么大不了，没有地方好迷恋的。那些散发着苦香的杂志铜版纸包扎着他的伤口，上面戏仿那人容颜的油墨给他的创痛敷药。可当本人出现在他面前的时候，他苦苦练习了这么久的冷漠却还是不堪一击。

不得不说，Erik Lehnsherr该死的英俊。以至于Charles第一次遇到他的时候，还以为他是个和自己一样落寞无名的演员。他穿夹克衫的时候像个随时会拉着你私奔的坏小子，而他穿上正装的时候又像个稳重可靠的上流精英。Charles见过无数次Erik私底下不修边幅的样子，可是就算他胡子拉碴、穿着皱巴巴的老头衫蹲在院子里对着自己家的狗发呆，也丝毫不影响Charles想和他做////爱的强烈欲望。

Erik的眼睛颜色是极浅的灰绿色，像一座存在了上万年的雪山所冰封的所有关于极光的记忆，像锋锐的月光周而复始砍斫着宇宙荒芜的静谧。可就是那样浅淡的色彩，却带着深色的厚重质感，其他人的目光是线性的，而他的目光却是无形的固体，一大片苍凉阴郁的质感被对方的瞳孔咽下，吞咽下去一路传递到心脏。

曾经他们还在一起的时候，Charles每次在公开场合牵住他的手，都会有一种被全世界的Omega记恨的错觉。

Erik看着他，似乎为他的破绽感到了动容。他们两个在时过境迁的时候再度相逢，总有种隔世的疏离感，不敢相信自己当做遥远的记忆的对方还能活生生地在自己的生活里复苏。起初，他们是两幅残缺的拼图，彼此拼命地拥抱着，想要让对方来补全自己，可是后来他们发现他们根本凑不上对方的残缺。如今，他们是两幅完整的拼图，已经没有理由可以去像以往那样彻入骨血地拥抱别人了。

“Charles，这里不方便说话，跟我来。”Erik说着，他那该死的绿眼睛又那样看着他了，他的眼神总是会令对方错觉他有一肚子话要说，实际上这个在感情上只有单线程思维的人脑子里也许一丝柔情蜜意也没有。

Charles神差鬼使地跟着他来到了露台上，远离好事之人的目光。此时已经是冬天的尾声，可即将到来的春天却一点温柔的前奏也不肯施舍。冬季像个幽深的大洞，要一直洞穿到地心，穿透这个世界，抵达到没有文明的洪荒里去。与室内悠扬的管弦乐曲不同，露台上只能听见风在夜色里唱着沙哑的歌，倒像个已经神智失常的女人，一路哼着歌走向殉情的地方，越走越远。

Charles一到外面，手又立刻冰冷了起来，他感觉自己手腕上垂下来的不是血肉，而是两块冰块。Erik的身影消逝在了城市阴影汇聚的黑暗里，这座城市的夜晚非常特别，天空是明亮灿烂的，仿佛悬挂了一整条不夜的星河，然而地上却是一片浓郁的黑暗，像是天空里的暗都沉淀了下来，汇聚成一杯冷茶杯底的残渣。

“Charles，你这几年没有再拍电影了？”Erik的声音从他那个被余光勾勒得残缺不全的剪影上传来，听起来没有方才那样明晃晃的威胁性了。

Charles冷笑了一声：“是你不让我再拍了。”

Erik似乎猛然窒住了，他们沉默了一会，即便一切光影都是模糊不清的，Charles也依旧能感受到Erik在看着他。

“Charles，对不起。”Erik突然闷声说道：“我不知道……”

“你不知道什么？”Charles突然激动了起来：“你不知道我刚失去了一个孩子？你不知道我从楼梯上摔下去、下半身冒着血爬去打急救电话？你不知道我因为入戏过深而产生了自残倾向？你不知道我得了厌食症？是的，你什么都不知道，那时候你只顾着在伦敦谈该死的收购计划。”说着说着，他突然讽刺性地停顿了，再开口的时候语气又恢复了一个坚强的寡妇一般的冷硬：“但是你知道我的过去——我们刚交往你的私家侦探就把我调查得一清二楚。Erik，我知道你喜欢过我，但是我也知道，你一直都觉得我脏。”

“不，不是的！”Erik急切地反驳了起来：“我从来没那样看待过你！不管你是从贫民窟还是上东区走出来的，我都能把你捧到所有人的头顶上。Charles，那时候我确实对你疏于关心，可是你什么都不愿意跟我说。我告诉过你很多次，我就是你的盔甲和后盾，可是你偏要独自承受一切，从来不愿意跟我分担一星半点的痛苦。所以……我承认我一直爱你，可是我一直没有真正看懂过你。”

说着，他抽了一口气：“可是，Charles，如今你的世界里已经没有恶意阻止你的反派了。我以为你会反抗、会卷土重来，可是你没有。”

“反抗还有意义吗？”Charles冷淡说：“我要为了报复某个我永远不可能击败的对象，跑回好莱坞继续折磨我自己吗？我现在过得很开心，真的。Erik，我有了自己的儿子和爱我的伴侣，我现在过家庭生活过得非常开心。”

Erik梗了一下，像是被什么刺中了，接着他发出一声嘲讽的轻笑：“家庭？我没听错吧，Charles，你在变成自己曾经抗争过的东西。”

Charles皱起了眉头，想要出言反驳。而Erik对谈话的经验明显比Charles这个在家里闷了两三年的人老到。他迅速地用严肃的语气接上了话：“那时候，我可以像呵护一个漂亮易碎的珠宝一样宠着你，把你娶回家以后我可以不让你继续出去辛苦工作，让你安心带孩子，不再受那些纷杂的人际关系和剧本台词的烦扰。很多Omega的梦想不就是这样吗？——嫁给一个只会机械性地给予温暖和支持的提款机，像猪圈里的猪一样无忧无虑地活着。可是我没有，我一直支持你的事业，因为我知道你不是那样的Omega，你的天赋会超越那些衣食无忧的凡俗梦想，让你成为好莱坞的传奇。”

接着，他的声音变得缥缈起来，像是在回忆着一场已经散作风烟的梦：“我多么怀念那时候的你，Charles。那个像一杯加了很多方糖的热茶的你，而不是现在这个半死不活、把自己的人生寄生在别人身上的Omega。”

“你在冒犯我。”Charles平静地说：“这么多年过去，你还是忘不了以羞辱我为乐。”

“我没有，Charles。”Erik笃定地说：“我一直爱着你，哪怕是离婚以后。可是我今天确信我失恋了，因为那个让我刻骨铭心地记着的Charles Xavier已经不在了。”

他说完，缓缓走出阴影，那双绿眼睛在黑暗里浮现出来，猛地刺中了Charles的心脏。他的喉结动了动，可是他没有说话。Erik抬起手想要碰触他，可Charles紧绷的身体显示他有多么抵触他。他没有叹息，没有皱眉，只是像什么都没发生一样，转身离开了露台，在背对Charles的地方，Erik看着漫长的觥筹交错、纸醉金迷，眼睛却因为过度明亮的灯光而开始隐隐作痛。

【TBC】


	4. 【第三章】再次出发

今天的马术课恰巧遇到了有风的天气，Peter一向不喜欢这些不紧不慢的运动，这根本不是彻底的运动，只不过是砸几个钱来修饰自己未来简历的门面项目。他用一个十一岁的孩子特有的机灵审慎，在老师无奈的目光下躲在了马场边的躺椅上。

然而他的双胞胎姐姐Wanda却截然相反，不同于Peter对待不喜欢的事的怠惰，Wanda对待所有课程的热情都如出一辙，根本不看不出她有自己的偏向或喜好。她从来不利用自己身为孩子尚有的任性权力，提前过上了二十岁的乏味人生。孩子可以只活在当下，但青年以后，就全然是为未来而活了，到了而立之后，又开始日复一日地活在对过去的追忆里。至少他们的长辈都是这么过来的，无论是一穷二白的落魄导演，还是衣食无忧的大制片人。人们一生里只有童年可以活在当下。

然而Wanda和Peter的童年却是缺少了几个部件的积木游乐园，旁观者不会注意到少了什么，但搭建的人却会一直耿耿于怀。

Wanda骑着她的小红马驰骋在风里，她那头红色长发在后脑上下翻飞，像神话主题油画里的凯尔特女神，画她的画家一蹴而就，没有用水晕开颜料，让她整个人看上去鲜艳得刺目，感觉如果碰触到了她，也会沾到一手烧灼的红色。她的皮肤白皙到苍白，面部削窄纤丽，她的面容就像一颗打磨平滑的宝石，柔润之中含纳着切面的锋锐。一般来说，一个十一岁的小女孩身上只有漂亮而没有美，但是Wanda那股近乎忧郁深沉的早熟气质却比许多童星还要扎眼。

而Peter和她不一样，大人都说Peter是可爱的小苹果，淘气的小甜心。Peter远远没有Wanda那份鬼上身一样的不属于孩子的深思熟虑，也没有她那种繁复细腻的心思。对Peter来说，一切都是没有杂余的简单清新。他是典型的富有的家庭和优秀的教育养成的孩子，没有什么过多的心思和阴暗的恶意，看待世界的目光总是纯粹又乐观。他们说他和Erik一点也不像。

他们的父亲是Erik Lehnsherr，Genosha是他们的家族品牌。美国影视界有很多子承父业的传统，但是Peter对那个庞大森然的帝国没多大兴趣。反而Wanda一直在为此准备着，以双胞胎特有的默契，她对Peter对于继承家业的抗拒心知肚明。

“你喜欢电影圈吗，姐？呃，我是说，你准备好这辈子都跟那群人打交道了？”——那群人，指那些心思复杂、性格各异、却又牵连着整个好莱坞庞杂繁密的关系脉络的圈内人士。Peter就连在家庭聚会上应酬他们的夸赞都觉得伤脑细胞，而且很多急于攀上Lehnsherr家的小演员可能文化程度比他还低，总是讲出一些令人啼笑皆非的话来。

“我不知道我会不会喜欢，因为你我都只是在边缘探了探水温而已。”Wanda一边说，一边喝着玻璃杯里的血橙汁——这个变态的家伙就喜欢在冷天喝冷饮，夏天喝热茶。

她刚骑完马回来，额头上起了薄汗，但是却比运动前还要精神焕发，不，“精神焕发”这种词不该出现在Wanda身上，她只是看上去气色健康了点。她平时看上去就是个秀弱苍白的小女孩，脸上带着莫测的阴郁，那种阴郁却是光滑柔软的，毫无棱角。她毫无大家闺秀的端凝大方，更没有那些时尚少女的豪迈热辣，她虽然是个美人胚子，但是那种撑起大荧幕和舞台的气场在她身上毫无发芽迹象。她脸上经常带着谦卑的微笑和缥缈的神情，体贴周到得缺乏个性，虽然她就站在你面前，可是你却会觉得她拿教养和礼貌把自己隔到了十万八千里之外。

有的时候Peter会觉得，姐姐的气质像《乱世佳人》里的韩媚兰，可她却生了一张郝思嘉的脸。

不过只有Peter知道Wanda私底下是什么样的，她跟那些乐于制造惊世之语来为自己在娱乐版块博得一小块地盘的明星不同，很多事情她自有洞悉，只是从来不宣之于口。因为她本人没多大表达自我的兴趣，更没有跟人脸红脖子粗地争辩的欲望。

照顾他们的保姆说，Wanda的这一点性格很像他们的亲生母亲——那个已经在好莱坞成为了一个传说的Omega，他是上一代大部分Alpha年轻时春潮的梦，如今已经变成了伤感朦胧的回忆。Peter已经很久没有见过他本人了。

倒不是说他记恨Charles Xavier，而是他不知道该用什么样的心境去面对他。关于Charles的风言风语在外面流传甚广，Peter年龄虽小，但也有一个受到严格教育的孩子该有的理智，从来不去相信那些话。当你决定把自己献出去，站在众人视线面前的时候，也许会有成千个人夸赞你，但更加会有上万个人辱骂你，成为名人就是这么一回事。有些人本意倒不是真的恨不得把你碎尸万段，只是你是公众人物，你的言行给他们的私人情绪提供了发泄的出口。

Peter不知道普通的母亲该是什么样的，但那应该是一家人私有的一个角色。可是自从Peter记事以来，他就在和很多人共享自己的母亲。最开始那些人把Charles捧到了天上，好像他不会是个生儿育女的凡人，Charles的很多粉丝也对于他结婚生子一事感到失落不满。那时候，Peter觉得自己就像是Charles成神之路上一个不该出现的意外，一个只会妨碍Charles的阻碍。

Wanda每年过节的时候都会给Charles寄去明星片与小礼物，有的时候甚至会去纽约看他。每次回来的时候Wanda都会讲一些Charles的近况，她的说辞流畅完美，因此Peter会知道她提前编排过，只为了让所有故事都能跳过一个人进行。

——那个人叫David，是Charles的小儿子，他们的弟弟。

“你不能再逃课了，Peter，虽然会不会骑马对你的未来没什么影响，但是如果被父亲发现了的话，老师不好交代。”Wanda说，她坐在休息区拿起了Peter的代数课作业，替弟弟检查一些算术上的疏漏。“而且，如果你对任何教育和劳动长期保持消极态度的话，如果父亲再把你流放去新泽西的农场清醒一下脑子，我是不会再表示反对的。”

“我不知道Erik还能管到马术课老师头上。”Peter懒洋洋地伸了伸胳膊：“姐姐，好心虽然是好事，但是往往没什么用。”

Wanda笑了笑，似乎不以为忤：“我们很幸运地生在了这个阶级，Peter，但是不代表我们就可以为所欲为。”说到这里，她歪了歪脑袋，意味深长地看向Peter，问：“我们都知道Charles以前有多风光，他落魄那段时间又有多狼狈。可是对于他的攻讧和恶毒的谩骂、诅咒，基本都是来自那些什么都不懂的旁观者，还有媒体出于利益关系的挑拨和渲染，但是圈内几乎没有人对他落井下石，欣赏他的人照旧欣赏他，甚至还有很多幕后人员出来为他说话，你知道这是为什么吗？”

Peter不想跟她讨论Charles，但他面对Wanda的时候总是很软弱，于是他只能苦笑着耸了耸肩。

“因为他和善（Kind）。”Wanda说道：“那种发自内心的和善——在人情世故里摸爬多了，你会很容易就分别出，哪些人的和善是虚伪的，哪些人的是发自内心的。Charles……他对所有人都很好，而且是那种充满尊重和理解的好，不是上位者的施舍那种好。在这个勾心斗角的名利场上，他的善良征服了所有人。很多人都自发地敬佩他、喜欢他。在他最困难的那段时间，一个小粉丝发起的‘相信Charles’的话题会被这么多业界名人转发，也说明有多少人是真心喜欢他。Peter，这是一个细节，你总是粗枝大叶，对人太过耿直。事实上，我们经营关系的时候要足够仔细，由利益串联起来的关系才往往是最脆弱的。”

“好啦好啦。”Peter头痛了起来：“你么就非得活得这么累吗？”

“怎么能不累呢？”Wanda笑了，像被他的孩子气逗乐了：“这里是好莱坞，每个人都活得很累。”

“你为什么就非得去接受这破事业，你甚至不确定自己会不会喜欢电影圈。”Peter嘟囔着抱怨：“这个世界太可怕了。还有，别那样笑，你知不知道你这样笑的时候真的很像老爸？”

Wanda立刻收敛了笑容，撅着嘴耸了耸肩。“好莱坞现在生病了。”她突然说到，语气冷酷了起来：“我要让好莱坞变得‘正确’。”

Peter惊讶地看着她，他极少看到Wanda露出那样厌憎的情绪。“可是等到你上位，好莱坞又是另一番风光了。”Peter耸了耸肩，说道：“明星的保质期比防晒霜还短。”

***

晚宴还没结束，Charles就收到了David的老师打来的电话，他只得匆匆离场。而Logan却因为一些工作上的商谈还要继续留在这里，和Charles告别的时候他显得很担心：“没事吧？你脸色看起来很差，要不要我陪你？”

那一刹那，Charles有了一种把自己受到的委屈全部倾诉给他的冲动。但是Charles知道这样的依赖性有多危险，于是他把自己的软弱无助全部嚼碎，选择了掩饰：“我没事，Logan，祝你会谈顺利，我先走了。”

Logan看着他，欲言又止，只得捏了捏他的肩膀：“那你当心。”

Charles勉强笑了一下，迅速地离开了会场，他叫了一辆出租，把车开去了David的学校。

David如今只是受学前教育。在美国，大部分靠自己的打拼实现阶级跨越的父母都会在后代的教育上既有如履薄冰的谨慎，又有如狼似虎的凶狠严厉。因为大家都明白，一个不小心，自己的儿女可能会毁掉自己努力付出而从这个残酷的时代手里抢过来的每分钱。

但是Charles不同，他对待自己的孩子相当容忍，甚至说得上放纵。当年他还没和Erik离婚的时候，两个人就经常为了双胞胎的教育问题争吵。Charles反感Erik给孩子太大的心理压力，他们完全没到那个应该为什么事负责的年龄。Erik认为他对孩子的溺爱会让他们变得性格骄纵、肆意妄为。实际上Erik完全知道Charles为什么会这样，Charles只是想通过对孩子的爱来弥补自己童年的缺失。可是他就是不愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼，他这个人原则太多也太强硬，这就是为什么他们到了最后会互相无法忍受。

David的学校位于格林威治村附近，是很多名流送孩子读书的选择。Charles和校方签订了严格的保密协议，而且学校的安保措施会有效制止任何记者的闯入。Charles一来，就看见一个鼻青脸肿的孩子咬着嘴唇一脸倔强地瞪着地板上的香槟色纹路，David坐在他的对面，表情是四岁孩子不该有的冷酷强横，这让Charles感到心惊，因为他看到了Erik的影子。

——不，不会。Charles摇了摇头。绝不会是Erik。

在这所所费不赀的私立学堂里工作，David的老师有相当的职业素养——冷静、理智而且非常有礼貌，但是看见Charles的时候她还是按捺不住自己激动的神色，镜片底下的浅色眼睛都要发光了。

“David，能跟你的妈妈说说都发生了什么吗？”年轻的老师抱着手臂，温和地询问David。

David咬了咬嘴唇，一抹稚嫩的纠结掠过他的脸，老师和Charles都非常耐心，两个人都是静静地看着他，等他开口。

然而另一个孩子却忍不住了，他抢在David之前告状：“他打了我。”

“那么，他为什么要打你呢？”Charles看着这个和David年级相仿的小男孩，语气却是一种平等共处的礼貌：“不妨一起把事情弄清楚，好解决掉误会和矛盾，毕竟你们还要一起上很久的学。”

小男孩却没有立刻回答他，他看着Charles的眼睛微微长大了嘴巴，像是一只小猫在Charles的眼睛里看到了蝴蝶——濒临灭绝的大蓝闪蝶。

“他说Charles的坏话。”David咬牙切齿的声音响了起来：“他说他是个风评不佳的过气明星……他们这群人经常这样说Charles，连带着排挤我，不愿意跟我做朋友。我一个人可以自己和自己玩，但是我无法忍受他们侮辱Charles。他是最闪耀的明星，过去是，将来也是！”

Charles愣了愣，David的话和稍早前Erik在天台上说的那些被冷风浸染得没有温度的话重叠在一起，刺中了他胸腔里某个陈年的伤口。

——他害怕好莱坞吗？不。

——他害怕成为明星吗？不。

——那他怕的是什么？他只是害怕另一个自己。

Erik只是想要一个偶像，一个完美的情人，一个强大的伴侣，所以他把Charles塑造成他理想的样子。在Erik Lehnsherr雕琢出来的那个精巧无瑕的雕塑里，Charles的灵魂是没有片刻呼吸的自由的。为了彻底摆脱他，Charles不得不狠绝地毁掉Erik塑造出来的自己，才能重新拥有真正的自己。但是那些人见到了真实的他以后，却又都逃开了。

真正的Charles没有那么迷人也没有那么完美，Erik创造出来的那个过去的他，让真实的他感到自惭形秽。

他一直都爱着电影事业，只是他对再度在电影中撞见那个虚假的Charles Xavier，感到发自内心的恐怖与悲伤。

“如果David说的是真的，这件事就必须要严重处理了。”老师送他们离开的时候说道：“很抱歉，我不知道David在电话里对你的说辞是那样……其实他今晚留下来是因为我觉得这孩子最近心理健康出了很大问题，所以我想和他课后好好谈谈。可我万万没想到他会跟另一个学生打起来——我们会妥善处理这件事的，毕竟校园霸凌是情节严重的过错。”老师解释道，她叹了口气：“我再次抱歉，因为我没有照顾好他，要知道，你可是我最喜欢的电影演员，让你的孩子在学校被欺负，让我倍感不安。”

“不必不安。”Charles笑了，“你已经尽到了一个老师的职责。”说完他调皮地眨了一下眼睛：“需要我签个名来答谢你吗？”

老师大笑了起来：“大可不必，你不知道David家庭作业下面的签名全都被我悄悄裁了下来，小心收藏着呢！”她眼神充满了歆慕与向往：“Charles，相信你儿子说的话，你永远都是超级巨星，好莱坞没有人可以代替你。说实话，纽约对你来说太小了，洛杉矶才应该是你的舞台。总有一天，你会重新统治好莱坞。”

Charles微笑了一下，他不知道该怎么回答她。

***

David习惯了Charles冰冷的手，从他记事起，Charles的身体就非常不好。也许荧幕上的Charles闪闪发亮、气场惊人，可是现实里的他却只是个瘦伶伶的小个子Omega，只要戴上墨镜，那无论在哪里都不会有人注意到他。

可是在David眼里，Charles的手那足以让人打寒颤的触摸，却都是温暖的。

除了Charles的手，David还记得他肩膀上的那个疤。光看Charles的脸很难想象他的身体上有这么狰狞的缺憾。那个疤痕像肩膀被一个巨大的怪物用獠牙贯穿后逃出生天的纪念，Charles从来不避讳在镜头前露出自己的疤痕，而且拒绝任何用医疗手段消除他的建议。

当好演员只要会演戏，疤痕、纹身都是可以用化妆抹去的无关紧要的小瑕疵。在好莱坞，就算你长得歪瓜裂枣，通过现在的化妆技术和打光、滤镜也能把你变成天仙下凡。只要有人肯为你花钱在媒体网络上铺天盖地地宣传和吹捧，就会有很多人觉得你确实是美人。对观众来说，自己的看法往往是最微末的东西，因为在网上说一两句和大众看法背道而驰的意见，代价可比在现实里臭骂上一天要沉重多了。只要夸赞一个明星漂亮可以给自己获得很多支持和赞同，那么他们就会去夸赞，至于明星本身是美是丑，那都无关紧要。

在影视圈，美貌是最没有价值的筹码。

Charles凝视着镜子里的自己，纽约那被满城灯火喧宾夺主地抢走了全部风头的月亮，在镜中人的肩膀上闪烁着熠熠冷辉，像一个出其不意地浮现在背后的刺客，脸上那抹得逞的微笑冰冷可怖。纽约的市声隐隐传来，这声音长年累月，几乎成了纽约唯一能拥有的寂静。它就像是一幅油画的纸张纹路，无处不在却有可有可无地缠绕着城市里所有人的孤独，包括Charles所独占的那份所有人都离开后的寂静。

Charles端详着自己的脸，心里估算着这张脸现在拿去好莱坞贩售，能被喊到多高的市价？他已经不年轻了，经年累月的忧思和过去的种种伤痛让他失去了朝气蓬勃的光彩。生儿育女和几年的休养让他的身材开始臃肿，尽管还没到走形的地步，可他知道自己现在这样，上镜以后的形象会有多丢人现眼。

很多人嘲笑明星身材发福，其实他们不明白维持着镜头里纤细的身材要付出多大的代价。因为放映屏幕的比例问题以及摄影机将三维处理成二维的方式，现实里的标准身材上了荧幕也看起来满是赘肉。Charles觉得自己唯一的优势大概只有脸小，因为只有脸比普通人还瘦上一圈，在电影里看上去才不会是大饼脸。

Charles回到了房间，黑暗里有股浓郁的花香，是Logan今天送来的花。趴在被子里，这厚重的味道混杂着毛毯的温暖，让他想起曾经也是这样在房间里摆满了鲜花，看上去非常欢乐喜庆，而他躺在床上脸色惨白得发青，冰冷的手揪着床单，蓝眼睛在那张瘦骨嶙峋的脸上显得有种受到惊吓的大。好莱坞真是荒谬，居然在他生不如死的创口上洒满鲜花。

他窝成一团哭了起来，哭得浑身颤抖，像是罹患肺病的人要把自己肚子里的病灶给咳出来一样。只有在独自一人的时候，他才能允许自己不坚强。而这点放纵也不过是监狱里的华尔兹，他甚至连声音都没有发出来。

他用手紧紧地揪着自己的胳膊，手掌心里的寒意透过衣料传达到皮肤上，又冷又柔软，像是一只死去多时的小动物，亲昵地蹭着他。

***

到了第二天，Charles又成了一个坚强成熟的Omega。他早上打电话给保姆，让她过来帮忙照顾放假的David，然后发短信给Logan，告诉他自己今天有事，不要来找他。

Logan回了他一个滑稽的表情，配上一段话：那我要死了！

Charles会心一笑，把手机收进了呢大衣的贴身口袋里，戴上墨镜出了门。

从纽约到加州有很长的航程，他在飞机上迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，梦见自己第一次去加州的情形——身无分文，一路靠打零工来赚路费，下雨天只能躲在关门的便利店屋檐下，透过玻璃窗看着店里琳琅满目的食物咽口水。还好梦里体会不到那种冻和饿。

他有钱以后喜欢拿钱乱花，非常孩子气地去买零食和饮料，买下百货一整层的东西，全部堆在家里，看着自己买回来的一堆无用的废品，才恍然确信自己是真的有钱了。那种不安全感伴随了他多年，在没有收入来源和新工作的日子里，他依旧经常梦见自己在雨天扒着便利店窗户的情景。

旧金山的一处公墓，放眼望去全是一片统一的白色墓碑，整齐划一地散布在草坪上。无论生前是怎样的一生，到了这里就都是与旁人没有区别的白色石块。云投下的影子渐渐淹没了背阴上刻着的他们曾经的名字，在几十年后，世界上不会再有人记得那张脸和那个名字。

Charles来到一座墓碑前，放下了一束花。这座石碑在他赚到钱以后找人翻新了一次，原本经过风吹日晒，上面的刻字都开始模糊发黑了。说来有些荒唐，躺在地里的人早就不在意这些排场，可活着的人却还要为此劳心劳力。

石碑上刻着一行小字：Alice Andersson，永远的挚爱。

Charles看着她的生猝年，恍然发现自己已经活得比她去世的时候还老了。

刚收养Charles的时候她才二十七岁，对于一个女性Omega来说，那是一个需要嫁人生子的年龄了。但是二十七岁对一个演员来说又太年轻，还远远不到该成家的年龄。Alice说，像她这样事业还没起色的演员，如果嫁做人妇，就永远只能在荧幕上演家庭妇女。

可她本人一点都不像家庭妇女，她有一头北欧人的铂金色长发，盘起来的时候可装作高雅贵妇。可她把发色染成了落霞一般的火红，因为她觉得那些导演都不太看得起金发Omega的智慧，而只想跟她们上床。她穷的时候甚至不能去美容店补染，Charles这时候会帮忙把她那些不听话地冒出来的金色发根染成红色。那从她的头顶扩散出去的铂金色，就像一朵缅栀子藏在花心里的心思淌了出去，把花瓣也染上了颜色。

不同于小说电影里那些严酷苛刻的寄养环境以及有暴力倾向的养父养母，Alice柔柔弱弱，而且非常地爱Charles。她花了自己全部片酬给Charles买昂贵的生日礼物，自己平时吃水煮鸡胸肉，却给Charles吃新鲜的蔬菜水果、烤牛排和小羊肉。她穿去试镜的大衣里子全是漏洞，却给Charles买新一季的童装和鞋子。对于打扮Charles，她比打扮自己还热衷。她赶去片场前还要哄Charles午睡，那时候她淘气地把自己的香水沾在Charles耳后，冰冷的玻璃棍让Charles哆嗦了一下，然后她身上那股香水味就变得近在咫尺。

她用的香水味道非常辛辣，像个热情得要把人捂熟的拥抱，那款香水叫一千零一夜。

Charles在墓前蹲了下来，他抽了抽鼻子，童年的回忆让他开始伤感。Erik以前喜欢嘲笑他不管见过多少风雨，内心都还是那个需要被人爱的小娃娃。曾经他有Alice，后来他有Erik，现在……现在他谁也没有，爱他这件事太沉重也太消磨心力，David太小了，承担不起，而Logan，Charles不确信Logan对他的感情是不是爱。

Logan对他尽到了一切伴侣该尽的职责，甚至超额达标了。但是真正的爱不会这么标准精致，那种从未开化的时期人类就有的情感，都有野蛮伤人的一面。但Logan从来不专横，没有过度的占有欲，对他从不刨根问底，甚至不跟他吵架。

爱情是自私的东西，会诱发出人最丑陋的一面，因为爱情来自人的本性，人的本性就是自私。

而那些吵嚷着爱他的世人，他们只是一厢情愿地对他倾注自己过剩的爱，因为很多人不够充实的生活里，如果没有一个人可以拿来爱的话，便了无滋味。他们从来不理解他，甚至不愿意接受他也只是个凡人的事实，只是狂热地对着自己想象出来的神明手舞足蹈。

Charles在墓前蹲了一会，他知道自己无论来倾诉什么，Alice都不会来抚慰他了。而这个一辈子都奔忙辛劳的女人生前最爱教导他——不要抱怨，不要总是满腹牢骚和苦水，那会让人变丑。

“微笑着面对每一天！”他脑海里，Alice的声音响了起来：“只能在我面前哭，我的小宝贝儿，妈咪接受你所有的伤心难过。但是，哭完以后就要擦干脸，漂漂亮亮地迎接以后的生活！”

Charles眨了眨眼，压下眼中的泪意，站了起来。

他在出公墓的路上意外地遇到了一个熟悉的身影——那是个上了年级的Alpha女性，但她看上去依然精神矍铄、容光焕发。她一头短发已经被岁月漂洗得雪白发亮，然而走路的姿势却依旧挺拔优雅。

看到Charles，她也有些意外：“嗨，没想到居然能在这里遇见你。”说着，她顿了顿，最终叫出了那个名字：“……Charlie。”

“好久不见了，Agata。”Charles对那个名字没有过度反应，只是微笑。

“你来看Alice？”她问。

“没错，我今天刚好有空。”

Glen点了点头：“是么，我也要去看她。这样吧，既然遇到了，我们一会就一块去喝点咖啡。我和Alice都很想念你。”

“我也想念你们。”Charles温柔地回答。

他们来到附近的一家小咖啡馆，Charles点了一杯加了很多肉桂粉的摩卡，他的口味向来古怪，连Logan都不太受得了。

两个人在窗前落座以后，Glen望着Charles，神色感慨万千：“你应该很久没回加州了吧？”

Charles摇了摇头：“我没有要回去的理由。”他用的是“回去”而不是“回来”，他们都知道那个对象不是旧金山。

“有一件事我最近很烦恼。”Charles皱起了眉头：“现在这个世界上没几个人真正了解我，有一个人我永远不可能去问他，还有一个就是你了。”

“我很高兴能得到你的信赖，Charlie。”Glen笑了：“我本来反对Alice收养一个孩子，因为对一个在好莱坞混日子的女人来说，孩子只会成为累赘。但是谁又能想到，她居然收养了未来五十年里最伟大的演员呢？”

Charles脸上露出了羞赧的神色，他已经很少有这样在长辈面前不好意思的机会。“我还没有那么伟大，我只是一个普通的好莱坞产品。”他平静地说：“我想忘记好莱坞，可是我发现，我忘不了它，甚至对它恨不起来。”

Glen点了点头：“谁又能忘了它？无论多么无情、肮脏，甚至是疯狂，但你不可否认的是，它是如此美丽，如此璀璨。对于演员来说，这个单词代表的是……是自己的人生。”

“我想回去了。”Charles看向窗外：“我不该逃避了，这个在纽约得过且过的人不应该是我。”

Glen盯着他，浅色的眼睛里充满讶异的笑意，过了半晌，她才微微叹息了一声：“你终于明白了，Charlie，纽约不属于你，你真正的归宿应该在好莱坞。”

“可是，我不知道我要不要选择这条路。”Charles的声音颓败了下来：“我已经不像最开始的时候那样爱它了。”

“噢，亲爱的，你不需要爱它。”Glen摇了摇头：“它能让你找回力量与尊严，这样的理由就足够。我从来不建议年轻人选择自己喜爱的职业，而是让他们选择赚钱的职业。因为喜爱可能会消逝，但是钱？永远不会。”

Charles愣了愣，旋即低低地笑了起来——谁能想到，这样一个出身低微的孩子却举止优雅，措辞得体。他的教养和谈吐像是受过高等教育的富家子弟，曾经狗仔跟紧他那么多年也没拍到他任何不雅的举止或者粗鲁的言行。这一切，都是因为他有一个把他教育得很好的养母。

“我知道了，谢谢你。”Charles心情愉悦了许多，他知道自己现在要擦干眼泪，再度出发了。

***

洛杉矶CAA总部，Moira正在自己的办公室里忙得焦头烂额，就在这当头，助理突然提醒她来了电话。

“谁的？”Moira问，心想最好是重要的事，不然她可能真会把电话那头没眼色的人给臭骂一顿。

“是……是Charles Xavier。”助理有些激动，“他有重要的事跟你说。”

Moira愣了愣，Charles已经很久没主动给她打过电话了。

“喂，亲爱的，你怎么突然想起我还是你的经纪人了？”Moira拿起话筒，甜甜地问。

“你对我还是这么不留情面，Moira。”电话那头，Charles的声音听起来和以前有点不一样，但究竟是哪里不同，她又说不上来。Moira的直觉似乎捕捉到了什么东西，这让她的心跳在胸腔里加速了。

“有什么事吗，Charles。”

“我和剧院的合约到期了，对方提出工资翻倍。”

“这种好事就大可不必要跟我报告了。”Moira扬起眉毛，有些生气地说。

“我没有续约。”Charles的语气听起来很平淡：“Moira，给我找几个健身教练，我要回洛杉矶了。”

Moira用尽了自制力才没在办公室里尖叫起来：“什么？Charles？！我没听错吧？你要回来不是旅游？你决定要做回以前的你了吗？”

“我不仅要做回以前的我，”Charles的声音带着笑意：“我还要超越以前的我。”

他挂断电话以后，走到阳台上，拿起David的零食蔬菜饼干吃了起来。David来客厅看电视的时候看见了，不满地叫到：“那是我的零食，Charles！”

“那你的品位不错，儿子。”Charles回过头来，对着他勾起沾满饼干碎屑的唇角：“但是可怜可怜饿肚子的Charles吧，这可能是他接下来十年里最后一次吃垃圾食品了。”

对于Charles的话，David摸不着头脑。可还没等他的小脑瓜问清楚，Charles就突然问道：“David，你喜欢游泳池吗？”

“嗯？”David懵懵懂懂地应了一声。

“还有花园、玩具室，和种满漂亮花朵的暖房。”Charles继续说着：“现在可以开始收拾行李了，我们要搬家了。”

“搬、搬去哪儿……？”David显然被他吓到了。

Charles恋恋不舍地吃完最后一块饼干，把包装袋随意地抛向垃圾桶，轻飘飘地回答：“洛杉矶，比弗利山庄。”

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 真人上镜以后会显得比平时胖很多，上镜胖十斤所言不虚。所以娱乐圈里的人必须严苛地保持身材，很多电影里看起来比较丰满的演员（比如凯特温斯莱特、德鲁巴里摩尔）其实现实里一点也不胖。很多演员真人就是白骨精，脸只有巴掌大小……明星容易发福其实是自我管理松懈了一下，多长了点肉被镜头一拍就惨不忍睹了。
> 
> 所以大部分演员甚至歌手、主持人都会疯狂节食健身，当然啦，某个说“为了拍戏去减肥的人都是傻逼”的奥斯卡影后除外。


	5. 【第四章】战友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题Valley of the Dolls是取自一部讲述美国娱乐圈虚假繁华的小说《迷魂谷》（没有翻译成娃娃谷是因为Valley of the Dolls在小说里是一种致幻药物的名称），这部小说是美国坎普（camp）文化的鼻祖，并且在销量上创下一项世界纪录。内容血虐，而且因为作者早年混娱乐圈，所以大部分情节都很真实。  
> 美国娱乐圈远远没有国内某些营销号美化的那样单纯公正，虽然他们的行业规范比国内完善很多，但是每一部电影的出产背后都是无数资本和公关的博弈。大部分名演员的背景都并不简单，普通人根本连这个面包的边都啃不到。而且讲真，现在内地娱乐圈玩的很多手段（炒作、人设、pr恋爱）都是欧美玩剩下的……拿韦恩斯坦的内幕举例，好莱坞这种涉及超大金额利益的圈子只会脏不会干净，所以别把演员导演想象成艺术家圣人。今年的《朱迪》，以及光头墨的美剧《宿敌：贝蒂与琼》都是对好莱坞文化的讽刺与反思。
> 
> 文中的Ororo是老三部里的Ororo，新的那个为了舔魔形女而去背刺救命恩人的风暴我是不认的。  
> 本章老万情敌接二连三出场，老万心理压力很大。

书房门被敲响的时候，Erik正在看丹·西蒙斯写的一本恐怖小说《迦梨之歌》。他全神投入在书中加尔各答拿黏厚的尸臭味空气中，和所有阅读者一样惊诧地瞪着结尾处填满宝石的婴孩尸体。敲门声震碎了那个氤氲着异国毒香的黑暗迷梦，让他双脚再次踏在好莱坞山庄的自家书房地板上。他把书倒扣在桌面上，答道：“请进。”

房门被小心翼翼地打开，来人相貌英俊，戴着一副无框眼镜，看上去非常像新浪潮电影里那些成天为全人类文化的存留忧心忡忡、却对自己的事漠不关心的年轻人。他似乎对自己过于颀长的身高感到无所适从，两条长胳膊虚晃晃地垂在身体两侧，有种强行掩饰的局促感。

Hank McCoy比许多影星和模特的容貌还要精致俊美，他的漂亮是那种一千伏电压般直击人眼球的漂亮，只可惜他总是拿学生气的发型和土气的着装力图把自己的出众给修剪成平庸。

Erik看见他，露出商业性的礼貌微笑，从座椅上起身，朝Hank伸出了手。两人礼节性地握了握手之后，Erik请他坐下，寒暄了几句可有可无的话，然后Erik拿起了放在办公桌上的书。

“看过这篇小说吗，Hank？”Erik开门见山地问。

Hank点了点头，他在工作场合的反应向来木讷，有几分书呆子气，不过大部分合作对象会因为他过人的才华而包容他。

“很好，我想要请你把他改编成电影剧本。”Erik说道：“我知道你擅长悬疑惊悚类题材，然而这部小说里以主角的思想神游内容居多，如果要拍成120分钟的电影，恐怕剧情素材会不够丰富。我现在需要你来填充这其间的薄弱之处，让它变成一个适合拍摄的完美的故事。”

Hank欲言又止地看了一会Erik，过了良久，在一份可能是高额的报酬和自己对于文学精神的坚持夹击下，他摇了摇头，叹了口气：“恐怕这很难做到，Erik。”

Erik挑起一边眉头，问：“为什么？”

“因为这本小说，呃……它的内容实在太敏感了。”Hank摊了摊手：“宗教、国家文化、还有人种……恐怕你拍出来会触怒印度移民，招来不必要的舆论攻击。且不说其中对印度教女神形象的极尽丑化，就算是要拍摄作者描述的那些平民窟景象和当地混乱无序的日常，也非常耗时耗力，而且我觉得不会有中产阶级观众喜欢看肮脏、嘈杂而且令人作呕的场景。”

Erik看着他，不置可否，就他所知，大部分观众看电影的出发点就是猎奇，而这本书完全满足了那些繁忙的社会人士对异国他乡文化的猎奇欲望。他们这一行所有的收入来源全部依仗着观众这一他们本人不愿承认的欲望。

Hank知道自己没能说服Erik，他们在许多次合作经历里已经理念冲突了无数次，但最终还是Erik胜利得比较多。Hank从来不愿意就此对他妥协，即使他知道Erik对于市场的敏锐嗅觉是他无法比拟的，可他就是不愿意跟着Erik的思路走。

当然，其中有些私人恩怨的原因在。只要不影响剧本质量，Hank就认为这不算不敬业的表现。

“我是说，Erik，小说本身很好，有奖项，也在特定读者圈子里有一定影响力。如果要拿去排一部B级制作，那也未尝不可。但是，Erik……对于把其他国家的文化粉饰扭曲拿来吸引票房这件事，我的职业道德让我感到一种罪恶感。”Hank决定如实相告：“更何况，就算你决定拍摄了，书里那两个关键的女性角色都是印度人，女主角可以从印度移民里筛选，但迦梨的化身那位？那可是土生土长的印度人，你要找到合适的演员就必须联络宝莱坞，但是宝莱坞那边的女演员会愿意参演一部西方人污蔑他们祖国宗教的作品吗？她们一旦出演，还怎么回印度影视圈混？”

Erik失笑：“Hank，你对演艺圈的了解真是十分天真——天真得像个刚入行的毕业生。”说着，他的眉宇间不经意地闪过一丝难以名状的情绪：“你就非得这样细致周到地替每个人都设想到他们的职业规划吗？我是说，你这份体贴和善良是不是太过火了？我们是制片商，我们只提供机会，那些人愿不愿意选择他们的机会，是他们自己该为自己的星途考虑的事。不得不说，你的思考方式和某个人真是非常相似。”

Hank像是被触动了什么心事，他原本因为争辩而起了潮红的脸颊立刻灰败了下去，镜片后那双青绿色的眼睛在反光的遮罩下显得目光空茫，像是隔着一层冷硬如铁的现实凝望着时空深处某个无法被任何人造的灯火照亮的地方。

Erik知道自己又犯了一个错误，他多年历练铸就的专业素养让他已经很忌惮在工作场合提及到私人情感问题。可是每次看到这些和他和Charles共同的过往有联系的人，他就是耐不住地要去刺激他们。

Erik索性不再谈论那本该死的小说了，他话锋一转，问道：“你和Raven分手了？”

“是的。”Hank点了点头，似乎不愿意多谈。

Erik收敛了脸上礼貌性的微笑，平淡地提醒：“我不建议你们继续维持这样分分合合的作风，Raven正担纲主演我公司开发的大制作，主演的私生活风评如果被媒体添油加醋地抹黑，你知道会给我这边带来什么影响。”

“我不会再和她复合了。”

Erik猛地看向他，以为他话中那股坚定的语气是自己听错了。

“我不会再和她复合了。”Hank一字一顿地重复了一遍，他抬起头来，正视着Erik，那双像狐狸一样凌厉深邃的眼睛里，目光坚定冷酷：“因为我发现，我早就不爱她了——在她入行的时候听从经纪人建议和我断绝关系那一刻起，我就不爱她了。这些年的好莱坞生活改变了很多事，包括她……她已经不是我欣赏爱慕的那个女孩了。”

Erik心中略有震动，可他还是保持着表面近乎是淡漠的镇定：“那么，希望你说的都是真心话。人在说狠话的时候往往意识不到自己的话语都意味着什么。”

“我非常清醒，Erik。”Hank看着他，眼神里闪烁出一丝嘲弄的意思，和他平时谦逊自省的姿态截然相反：“但是你呢？你在说狠话的时候，清醒地意识到了自己都在说些什么吗？”

Erik露出一丝不快的神情，但是他很快压制了下去。“我们还是讨论小说吧，Hank。”他说，语调又恢复了生意场上的严肃：“我不喜欢跟自己的合作对象八卦他们的感情生活。”

Hank意味深长地看了他一眼，没有顺着他的话往下说。突然，他抿了抿嘴唇，做出了摊牌前的决绝模样。

“Erik，恐怕我们以后都不能合作了。”他直截了当地说。

Erik翻书的动作顿了一下，他困惑又尖锐地看了过来，那个充满威压的目光让Hank感到脊椎上蹿过一阵寒意。他鼓足了勇气，才能继续说下去：“这是私人恩怨……没错，这就是私人恩怨。”

他停顿了一会，似乎是在尝试拼凑自己在大学里学到的所有词汇来表述他的意图。Erik只是看着他，等他说完，这样他才能找到漏洞来给予反击。

“你知道我为什么要和Raven分手吗？——我发现，我爱的一直都是Charles。”Hank以冷静压抑的语调，把话有条不紊地讲了出来：“他离开好莱坞以后，我就失去了原本的创作动力，我的编剧水准在逐年下滑，这使得我几乎失去了对高品质的追求。没错，我爱Charles，只可惜我太古板也太偏执，一直没有意识到。所以Erik，我不能原谅你，因为你伤害了他，让他离开了好莱坞。”

***

“我的钱可以让我赋闲很久，我知道。可是我你猜我在Logan的那个餐叙上遇到了谁？我遇到了Erik，他说的一些话，我后来想想居然觉得很正确。不……我没有赌气，Moira，我不是为了刺激他，也不是为了报复，我早就过了那个年纪了。这一切对我而言，根本没多大意义。”Charles用肩膀夹着电话，坐在沙发上翻看一本居家装修杂志。

“我知道你和他的过去乱七八糟。”Moira在电话那头严厉地说：“而你，我亲爱的美丽小恶魔，你简直是个麻烦精，你总是有股吸引有钱人来为你争风吃醋的能力。如果你要重操结业，我必须知道你最近的性活跃度，你知道，你在这方面的作为有多糟糕，这对你的公众形象损害又有多大。”

Charles轻嗤一声，乖巧地报告：“我最近只偶尔和Logan来几次。他是我的男朋友，你知道的，如果我背着他和人胡混，那就太恶劣了。”

“这里是娱乐圈，几乎所有人都在背着伴侣跟人胡混，但是唯一重要的是——不能被媒体发现。”Moira说：“不过Charles，我不信任你，百老汇和好莱坞的环境也很不一样。耶稣基督啊，我不想再回忆当年的事了，太痛苦了。你回洛杉矶以后，我会监事你一段时间，不然我有权让你进入严密管制期。”

“我知道，Moira。”Charles叹了口气：“我确实给你添了很多麻烦。”

“帮手下艺人管制私生活是分内工作，”Moira的语气又冷又硬：“但是Charles，这一次，你一定要听话。”

“我知道，Moira，我知道。”Charles点了点头。

“那么，你和你男朋友谈过了吗？”Moira又问：“我不想你在刚复出的时候闹出什么家庭纠葛，现在这种戏剧性的新闻对你没有好处。”

“Logan？不，还没有，他今天早上就为了新电影的试镜飞回洛杉矶了，我还没来得及和他联系。”Charles坦诚地说：“但是他一直在促进我回电影圈，甚至包括提出要把我塞进他新电影的试镜候选里。”

“哦？这可是不错的机会。”Moira的语气听不出是认真还是打趣，她说话向来语调柔和、语义模糊，让人很难分辨其中的情绪。“就我这边拿到的资料来看，他手里那部正在筹拍的电影是王尔德小说改编的，你的气质倒是很符合。”

“不，Moira，我不接受。”Charles的语气冷静自制：“因为导演是Logan，所以我才不能接受。”

“你的意思是要避嫌？”

“虽然也有这一层用意在，但是Moira，你知道，现在的我并不是多好的投资。甚至连我自己都不知道，这次我意图卷土重来的举动会是成功还是失败。片方欣赏Logan，肯定会尊重他的意见，而他在选角上向来态度强硬，搞不好会利用片方的尊重来硬把我塞进去。万一到时候电影失败了，片方肯定会怪罪Logan的选角失误，他的性格一向率直，还有点我行我素，肯定有不少人看不惯他，我不想因为我而让他明面上得罪业内人士。”他分析着利弊，像是说给Moira听，又像是说给自己听：“更何况，你知道的，Logan之所以能在艺术上取得巨大造诣，除了他在此间的天赋之外，还有个原因就是他……”

“他的完美主义。”Moira骤然接上了话：“他是个除了名的强迫症，爱好折磨演员、工作人员，甚至是折磨他自己。他从来不肯迁就演员偶尔的低水准，或者片场某个出于客观因素导致的布景不够精良无瑕。”说到这里，她恍然大悟：“我明白了，Charles，你怕他对你额外照顾，甚至放弃自己的完美主义，以至于影响拍摄质量。”

“你可以嘲笑我的自我中心。”Charles苦笑一声：“但是Logan太过重情重义，虽然我知道他非常专业，但他对我的过度关照无异于定时炸弹，不仅剧组人员会有风言风语，还会导致他对成品的追求不那么严苛。你要知道，演员从来不该怕导演太严格，他们应该怕的是毫无要求、放任自流的导演。”

“呣，你的考虑不无道理。”Moira思索了一会，突然决断地说道：“你明天就飞来好莱坞，来CAA见我。我会叫上Ororo，你的公共关系专家（PR）。我们要开个会，一起商讨你复出的具体规划。”

“Ororo？”Charles愣了一下——他一直在给Ororo支付月工资，但是已经很久没有给她交代过工作了。经过了这几年，他也不知道Ororo如今情况如何。

“她很忙。”Moira叹了口气：“现在的明星真是把你们那一辈的缺点学了个透，优点一点没有。我这个星期已经处理了三件意外怀孕、五件滥用药物的事件，还不包括离婚纠纷、不雅照外泄和片场霸凌。说到Logan，你知道吗？Raven的经纪人去找他洽谈新电影的女主角，噢，她还是那个心思，用这个花瓶角色捞个影后提名什么的，就她现在的资源来说，让公司为她公关也很容易，毕竟正当红。但是你猜Logan怎么回复的？——他说：要我跟那个婊子合作我宁愿拿裤腰带吊死自己。就这样当着人家经纪人的面，哈哈哈。”

不同于她的笑声，Charles的表情变得凝肃了起来。“他怎么可以这么说？”他的声音听起来很生气：“我得去找Raven替他道歉。”

“得了吧Charles。”Moira似乎还是沉浸在快意愉悦的情绪里：“你总是喜欢做好人，但是我说过多少次了：道德感于演艺人士，便如贞操观于妓女。你要当天使甜心，没问题，大众喜欢。可是那也得是你正式复出、有了一定曝光度以后的事。而且我们都知道，Raven的团队对你做过什么。我和Ororo可一点都不同情——要说现在除了你的男朋友还会有谁真心为你的职业生涯考虑，那也只会是我们俩。”

“我知道，可那是她的团队问题，不是她本人……”

“够了，Charles，你还是喜欢欺骗自己。”Moira打断了他的话：“其实他们没那么爱你，也没那么在乎你，你还没得到足够的教训吗？你一直都在自欺欺人，因为你是如此害怕孤独，你不想失去这个亲人。可是既然你需要亲情，为什么却从来不回你亲生母亲家里呢？”

“我……”Charles语塞了，他急于找到反驳的词，可是面对这样的问题，他都发现Moira说的都是事实。

“听着，你的亲人不是RavenDarkholme，也不是Xavier家那些人。你的母亲抛弃了你，在你还是个孩子的时候……世界上居然有妈妈为了嫁入豪门而狠心扔掉自己的孩子，不可思议不是吗？”说着，Moira的语气柔软了下来，她这套恩威并施的招数总是很管用：“我们才是。”

“不谈她了，Moira，你知道医生嘱咐过我不能受精神刺激。”Charles半开玩笑地说，熟极而流地转移了话题：“现在，我只想知道我的经纪人对我的复出有没有大体的规划。”

“我可是专业的，Charles。”Moira说：“一般的经纪人遇到这种工作，只会想着让你像出道时一样，先演配角，攒好口碑并且获取相当的曝光度以后再慢慢拿回大制作和冲奖作品。但是我不会走这条路，你也不是普通的演员。”

“啊，我是个三十五岁的过气普通演员。”Charles哀叹一声。

“对自己有点信心，宝贝儿，你会一直美到八十岁。”Moira笑了一声，“我不仅要让你演主角，我还要让你拿到明年的奥斯卡。”她轻描淡写地说。

【TBC】

注释：

导演的作用非常重要，有些演员在大导演手下如鱼得水，但是换了个导演就状态下滑，这不一定是演员本身的问题，而是导演本身水准局限影响了整体效果。而且演员自己在拍摄的时候是看不到拍摄效果的，这个时候就要由导演来反复纠正、指导，直到演对味了为止。


	6. 【第五章】重返洛杉矶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这个世界里，A/O，B/B，A/B，B/O才是正常性向，双A双O是社会禁忌。简单来说，因为人口出生率持续下滑，所以不能生孩子的性别组合是被社会伦理禁止的。
> 
> 而且因为ABO才是基础性别，男女是外表性别，所以电影里根据现实需求（Omega演员比较便宜），男女性转是常有的事。

冬季末尾的洛杉矶街头，空气闻起来像塞进了一桌盛宴的冰箱坏掉了，被打开那一刻扑到人脸上的味道。Charles穿了一件过于宽大的毛衣，以便把领子拉起来覆住下半张脸。毛衣的袖口摸起来毛绒绒的，像是一把头发贴在手心里，被他的汗水濡湿，却还是一团死物。

他对洛杉矶的土地到没有那股悲春伤秋的忌讳，从童年期，漂泊不定的生活早就磨灭了他的乡愁。任何对于逝去的生活的美丽诗性的凄伤都被他心中积淀的理智冷静碾得粉碎，Charles拒绝成为被无形的命运推动的悲情主角，他只乐于扮演别人的人生，流别人的眼泪。

偶尔吹过去的风，像被扯断的项链链条直往人皮肉里勒，珠光宝气坠了一地，四面全是棱角分明的光晕，却全然无法触摸。到处都是潮水一样拥挤过来的浮华名利，把活生生的人困顿在中间，一点点地压挤成肉酱，拿去包装成肉乎乎的娱乐制品。

一个普通人的肉体凡胎在摄像闪光的包围下四面楚歌，四周都是亮闪闪的光之海，像一颗月亮在夜晚里砸成了碎片，除了垂死的光辉外一无所有。等到光辉全部熄灭后就只剩下死一般的黑暗，像船难过的海面，充斥着不见五指的空无，一切都深深地沉没了下去。于是，他们害怕。他们吃迷幻剂，吸软毒品，酗酒，只为了让那片美丽绝伦的闪光回来。

Charles骤然感到一股窒息，他额头抵着手背，不可抑制地深深倒抽气着，司机透过后视镜关切地看着他：“嘿，你没事吧？”

是活人的声音。他的声音把Charles从上气不接下气的窒息感里唤了回来，他短促地抽了口气，墨镜背后的眼睛浮现一层生理性泪花。车里在放《周六夜狂欢》的主题曲，细碎欢快的调子轻轻地敲击着他此刻被心跳声填满的躯体，那狂躁的心脏像是要撑破他的肉体冲出去一样。

“我没事，谢谢。”他说了，然后瞥了一眼窗外，“啊，在这里就可以停了。”

来CAA总部的路线他非常熟悉，即便他已经很久没有来过了。一路上他收获了不少骇异或惊喜的目光，他就像是一个在无菌房里住久了的人，突然被扔到外界的空气里来，一切视线的戳刺都让他分外敏感。

Moira已经在会议室等着他了，她办事向来守时、效率。她左手摊着一个黑色的密码锁小箱子，面前放着笔记本电脑。她的年纪比Charles大上近十岁，但是即便经过多年的高负荷工作狂轰滥炸，她看上去既不疲惫也不憔悴，只是目光多了股人到中年后清醒的刻薄。

坐在她对面的黑人女性是Ororo，她一直习惯把自己的短发染成白色。Ororo长相非常美丽，五官比寻常的非裔要精致深邃，而且有股从容平和的气质，没有那股嘻哈少女的攻击性。

Charles和她们两人行了贴面礼，然后各自落座。都是工作上的搭档，对于久别重逢这件事也没那么多一把鼻涕一把泪的感慨。这个圈子里的起起落落都进行得很快，她们对任何悲欢离合都早就见惯了。

“Charles，你已经很久没给我活干了，却还一直在支付我的巨额工资。”Ororo优雅地支起一条胳膊撑着下巴，含着笑看向Charles。

“亲爱的，就拿你在那几年给我付出的一切来说，我养你一辈子都是应该的。”Charles回答道。Ororo听到以后哈哈笑了起来。

她是个Alpha，对公关这行来说，Alpha就是比其他性别具有更大的优势。因为他们表现出来的统治力和威压在游说场合是无往不利的武器。而经纪人这一行以Beta居多，因为他们不会受自己顾客的信息素干扰，冷静、自制、头脑清醒，这让他们在处理突发事件和牵桥搭线上具备更优良的先天条件。

但是Ororo和一般的Alpha不太一样，她属于内敛低调的类型，从不随意对人发号施令，更不喜欢动不动就摆出Alpha那一套气势来震慑别人。

“Moira，昨天我仔细想了想，我觉得还是要去和Raven道歉。工作利益上的冲突是一回事，侮辱她的人格是另一回事。”Charles有些低落地说：“更何况，她本人真的没有那么……那么坏。”

Moira瞪大眼睛看了他一眼，又恢复常态，不置可否地摊了摊手：“亲爱的，我昨晚为了你的事忙到凌晨三点才睡，你来了以后居然说这个？”

“不可以，Charles。”Ororo直截了当地回绝：“我们不是要你当个六亲不认的孤家寡人，冷血无情的复仇王子。而是现在的形势下，你这么做会增加很多麻烦，给我的工作无端带来大量不利因素。”

Charles扬起一边眉毛，静候她的下文。

Ororo低声清了清喉咙，继续解释：“现在你去找她道歉，你觉得接下来会发生什么蝴蝶效应？——你觉得她是好人，OK，那么假定她是好人，对此没说什么，你们来个世纪大和号，互诉衷肠和好如初，听上去很完美是不是？但是，她的经纪人不是好人，她的PR也不是好人，她的经理人也不是好人，因为我们是同行，你了解演员，我了解PR。”她歪起唇角，自嘲地一笑：“她的团队很快就会把这件事大张旗鼓宣扬出去，他们也不是没这么做过。然后，亲爱的Charles，你猜报纸会怎么写呢？一条娱乐新闻里，必定会有一个丑角，要么就是一个圣徒。到时候做丑角的必然是你，做圣徒的必然是她。”

“我可以公关掉那些扭曲事实的夸张新闻，但是只要这件事传出去，那么……你觉得观众会怎么评价呢？”她的语气变得耐人寻味了起来：“现在她可是正当红，形象健康向上，有很大的青少年粉丝基数。而你息影了三年，隐退的时候负面缠身，你已经淡出大众视野很久了。你觉得她的粉丝们会怎么引导舆论，那些路人又会怎么评价你？”

Charles沉默了一会，如果是在他刚入行的时候，他会天真无邪地不相信Ororo所说的那些丑恶，但是现在，他只能吞了口唾沫，艰难地开口：“他们会说我蹭她的热度，不要脸地通过和她玩兄妹情深来博版块。”

Ororo赞许地点了点头，仿佛很欣慰看见Charles的进步：“是，不仅如此。接下来我们推动复出计划只会证实他们的猜想，他们只会觉得你居然寡廉鲜耻到吸亲人的血来给自己灰暗的事业贴金。只要他们留下这个印象，后续我和Moira的工作就会受到巨大的阻力，你要知道，第一印象往往是最重要的。”她刻意忽略了Raven会得到的好处，因为Charles非常厌倦工作伙伴对他的私人交际圈挑拨离间。

“除此之外，”Moira不咸不淡地补充道：“她是Beta，这意味着她的性别可以成为她任何罪过的托词。而你是Omega，这意味着你的性别可以成为你所有善行的欲加之罪。”她短叹了一声：“能弥补其中差距的，只有权力，比Alpha和Beta高出很多很多的权力。”

Charles沉默不语，过了半晌才表示妥协：“我知道了，我不会去找她。”

“很好，乖孩子。”Moira眼底跃动着一抹笑意，她伸手拉过了身边的小箱子，将密码锁扭了开来，只见里面装的是堆叠在一起的剧本，厚厚的像一块雪白的奶油千层糕。

“我昨晚在给你筛选剧本。”Moira恢复了镇定专业的神情：“大部分有冲击奥斯卡潜质的电影，在年前就已经选角完毕并且进入拍摄工作了。当然，这种项目本身就难以带着目的性去进行，毕竟票房口碑上会发生什么谁也不知道。目前我们暂且瞄准的是表演奖，这就不需要电影本身质量多么惊人，只要剧本逻辑还过得去、注资水准别太寒碜就行，最重要的一点是，要有很大的表演空间，不能是学院禁忌区的电影类型。”

她一边说，一边把剧本逐一拿出来：“别看了亲爱的，我不可能拿到完整剧本，就这些选段还都是我靠自己的面子争取来的。”Moira是CAA的资深经纪人，手下管理着许多A List甚至是超A List的事务，有意向的剧组自然会给她寄剧本节选来让她帮忙筛选演员。

“如果把筛选条件放宽成这样，我们可以筛选出十二部电影，其中主角要求符合你人种和外型的只有五部。”她说道，将五本剧本逐一摊开在办公桌中央，对Charles做了个“请”的动作。“现在是你来展现自己的戏剧素养了Charles，来选一个你喜欢的。”

Charles一一翻开，粗略地骚了一下剧本的人物关系、人物简介和剧情概要，随便了看了看对话。期间Ororo的手机响了起来，她做了个抱歉的手势，拿起手机出了房间。

Charles将五本剧本大致了解完的时候，Ororo也回来了，从她的表情看不出那通电话是好消息还是坏消息，她依旧是那副耐心沉着的样子。

“这个，Moira。”Charles说道，将一本剧本在桌面上拍了拍。他脸上带着微笑，蓝色的眼睛里闪过调皮而得意的神情，两位女士都已经很久没看过他这种眼神了。

“呃，先说明一下你为什么不要另外四本可以吗？”Moira问：“我们方便对照意见。”

“这一本，是讲一个百老汇歌星的奋斗史。”Charles指了指其中一本：“我年纪大了，又身体素质不太好，怕是跳不动舞。而且我唱歌的天赋真是不敢恭维，至少我离婚前，摇篮曲的工作都是让Erik代劳的。”

“这一本，讲一个坚强的Omega母亲在一场台风夺走他的一切以后，重新找到生活意义的故事。”Charles露出了一丝含蓄的嫌弃：“首先故事很俗气，而且主角和我太像。第一评委不会喜欢这种商业气息明显的大团圆结局，第二他们在考虑演技的时候会觉得我是本色出演，只是在演我自己，而不是在塑造另一个角色。”

“有意思，你说的我很赞成。”Ororo对着空气面露嫌恶之色：“不像角色不行，太像也不行，学院那群老不休们就是这么麻烦。”

剩下两本，一本因为是双主角，一本则是爱情剧。Charles担心双主角会因为制片方的资源倾斜而在奖项报名上出什么岔子，当年贝蒂·戴维斯的《彗星美人》和凯瑟琳·泽塔·琼斯的《芝加哥》就是活生生的例子。何况他觉得自己现在因为种种个人原因而不能演爱情剧。

“你们尽管嘲笑我敏感多思，我担心的是Erik那边。”Charles说，语气沉重了几分：“我是无所谓他要做什么，但是如果我的搭档和我化学反应太强的话，我担心他会对别人做什么。”

“噢，Charles。”Moira耸了耸肩：“一如既往地喜欢替别人着想，是吧？”

两位女士都没有嘲笑Charles的心理是自作多情，过去发生的一些事已经让她们自然而然地信服他陈述的是个事实。

“你挑选的剧本，主角是个疯子。我是说，精神病人（insane）。”Moira扫了一眼剧本标题——《雪崩》。“学院确实喜欢疯子没错。但是，有一点我必须要考虑。”她目光尖锐地扫过Charles：“Charles，你现在还好吗？”

Charles垂下眼睫毛，点了点头：“至少医生告诉我不用吃药了。只是有的时候会呼吸不上……Moira，你在担心我会因为太过入戏导致病情恶化吗？别这么紧张，我是心理创伤，不是精神崩溃。我还没那么脆弱，Moira，不然我就不会好端端地在这里说话了。”

Moira凝重地点了点头：“既然这是你的保证，那么我暂且相信了，Charles。”她一边说一边把剧本收了起来，“我会去联系相关人员，据我所知，对这部电影选角有话语权的人并不多。我会做好相关突破策略。”

“不用那么费事。”一直沉默着的Ororo突然开了口：“直接去找导演。”

“你说Steve Rogers？”Moira对她投来疑问的一瞥：“据我所知，他这个人性格有点保守，往难听了说就是老古板、死脑筋。在正式试镜前他才不会掺和这些方面的事，而且也不会任何个人倾向。”

Ororo轻笑一声：“表面上是这样，但是实际上，他这个人在某些方面倔得牛都拉不动。他是个艺术家，Moira，你要说服他Charles多么适合这个角色，让他相信非Charles演不可。我觉得你能够做到。解决选角只用解决他一个，而且这不算什么幕后交易，Charles确实很优秀。”她带着疼爱的神情看向Charles，“哪个艺术家会不喜欢Charles呢？”

“别这样，Ororo。”Charles被她看得不好意思起来：“我演了三年舞台剧，现在还不知道在大荧幕上状态好不好……”

“至少你这三年都在演戏，当初你可是在端盘子。”Moira尖刻地说。

“Moira……”

“好了，别谦虚了。”Ororo歪了歪头：“现在继续谈正事。房屋购买手续你这几天在办了吗？”

Charles点了点头：“这笔现金真是让我费了不少心思，现在比弗利山庄能买到的有大前院的房子已经不多了。”

“这笔钱可不能省，如果你想让你儿子在流通的空气里成长的话，房子能防备狗仔是必要的。”Ororo一边说，一边在平板的备忘录上点点划划：“你需要一个生活助理，Moira会替你准备人选，到时候让你亲自面试。还有你在洛杉矶开的车，我知道你对车子一窍不通，宝贝儿，我们替你选择了几款，包括去参加正式派对的车和兜风的敞篷车。最后，是最重要的一点……”她一面说，一面摸了摸下颔，意味深长地看向Charles：“周四我会想办法把你搞进纽约的一场慈善晚宴，你要提前做好宴会主题的功课。还有，你添置行头了，我会让Betsy来当你的造型顾问。”她嫌弃地看了一眼Charles的宽大毛衣：“下次再让我看到你穿这种衣服，我会把它扒下来烧掉。”

“亲爱的Ororo，侵害私人财产可是犯法的。”Charles苦笑了起来。

【TBC】


	7. 【第六章】Wanda的秘策

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查不会和MCU的角色有CP关系
> 
> Betsy就是灵蝶，虽然电影里她被塑造得扁平模糊，但是我喜欢她的脸，而且我对长得好看的女人向来双重标准无比宽容。她在文中的性格大都是我根据电影里的表现YY出来的私设。

Charles离婚的时候，Lehnsherr家族和Genosha的公关部不是没想过要给他好处，好堵住他的嘴，不让他到外面泄露家族秘辛或商业计划。在好莱坞，无论一个明星表现出来的品行如何，那些幕后玩家对他的信任度总是很低。

Charles得到过一座比弗利山庄的中上级豪宅和一间巴黎郊区的别墅，可他没有收下。他和Erik彻底分手后，他把Erik这些年来给他买的所有的衣服、饰品和纪念品全部仔细包装好，让仆人搬到了地下室里，他只带走了一件陈旧的机车外套。

以前他每次因为各种原因离开寄养家庭的时候，那些家长都会搜他的衣服和行李。当你成为陌生人之后，就连让你碰触自己的私有物品也成了禁忌。无论他从哪里离开，他都不愿意带上别人的东西。而那些人永远都不明白，他只是想要有个人当他的家人，不是想要他们赠予他什么物质。

Wanda穿着她的红色连衣裙，衣料的反光在她的白皮肤上晕开，像新娘的嫁衣映着节庆的火光。她站在父亲的书房门外，小心翼翼地探听着里面的动静。直到Erik挂掉了电话，她才敲了敲门。

“爸，是我。”Wanda说道：“我有件事想跟你说。”

Wanda很少会主动来找Erik，从她记事起她就记得Erik非常忙，有的时候他甚至一晚上只睡三个小时。

——这就是以后我的人生了。Wanda时常如此默念着。

Erik和他的祖辈们从黄金时代起就创造下来的王国，经过多年的经营加固，早已坚不可摧。它统治着外界的同时也禁锢着里面的人，只要带着Lehnsherr这个姓氏出生就注定一生要为电影而活。他们制造光影声色的魔法去交换自己的上流生活，在幕后操纵着那些艺人——他们曾经是活生生的人，有自己的意志，自己的愿望，可是到了他们手里以后就变成了随着提线舞动的木偶，没有人格，甚至没有性格。

他们可以随便毁掉不听话的人偶，然后创造出成千上万个替代品，放在千万个漂亮的玻璃盒子里，对着永远不会成为自己朋友和亲人的观众自言自语，摆出不同的动作来取悦他们。他们的青春被摄像头钉死在了那片玻璃后，成了美丽的标本。

竞争对手在媒体上力图把Lehnsherr塑造成电影界的暴君，说他们是攀附在这成堆的标本上的吸血虫。Wanda想象了一下那个画面——那些美丽青春的肉体堆叠在一起，脸上带着光彩照人的微笑被抽干血。这个画面让人不寒而栗。事实上她有点人海恐惧症，聚会里的衣香鬓影只会让她注意到那许多人的呼吸一起蒸闷出来的空气，甜香又腐臭，里面有许多牌子的香氛，还有全素沙拉的菜叶清香，细长干瘦的肢体舞蹈着，前面一律的话在脂粉骷髅的舞动间四处碰撞，像被吐出来的水果核，一颗颗落在饭菜上，再美味的佳肴也令人没有食欲。

Erik说，他们是梅菲斯特，是魔鬼，可是浮士德都是自愿投入他们怀抱的。

外界喜欢妖魔化演艺界名人，但那些新闻和八卦只是他们酒后自嘲的边角料，让他们的商务谈话能香脆地被对方消化。无论如何，Lehnsherr们在现实里都彬彬有礼，甚至说得上温存体贴。他们属于懒得发脾气的类型，而且撕破脸确实不是大人的游戏规则。Lehnsherr家的年轻人都受到严厉管教，没有不良嗜好，不会抛头露面地贩卖自己的特立独行，甚至要给自己的零用钱记账。许多名流背地里嘲笑他们家将犹太人的数米而炊贯彻到了极致。

“进来。”Erik说，把手机放在了一排手机中间。

Wanda背着手走进了房间，就算Erik没说话，表情也如常，她也注意到了Erik此刻心情不好。她总是能很精准地感知别人的情绪，据说这点遗传自Charles。不过没有人会这么说，他们全都知道Charles是个孤儿，从小就会对人观言察色。

Erik抬头看了她一眼，绿眼睛里闪过一丝笑意，但是笑到了眼角就消失了，没有蔓延到脸上来。“什么事。”他问，但语气却是城数据。

“那个，嗯……”Wanda思考了一下措辞，然后说道：“你知道Steve Rogers的吧？”

“知道，我很欣赏他的作品，有机会的话我会提携他一把，给他一个项目。怎么，你喜欢他？”Erik对Wanda宠爱地笑了，但是这抹笑容也很克制——除了对Charles的时候他情绪时常大起大落，对其他人的时候常常很平和，甚至有几分淡漠。

“呃，不是。”Wanda扭了扭手指，继续说道：“库布里克诞辰那天我在《2001太空漫游》符号学读书会上认识了他。他人很好，我们也有不少共同兴趣，就聊了很久，然后他问我是不是Charles Xavier的女儿。”她无声吸了吸鼻子，“我说是。然后他告诉我，Charles的经纪人约他出来吃饭，想要谈下他新电影的主角。”

Erik先是冷了一会，旋即太阳穴滚过一到热流，他意识到自己在听Wanda讲述的时候，手指不自觉地揪紧了文件夹，差点把那一页月度财报表给撕了。他感到一阵狂喜，那是很久没有在他生命里出现过的亢奋。但是很快，愉悦的心情燃烧殆尽，沉下去变成了一摊灰烬。就像一个风烛残年的老人被注射了一针兴奋剂，很快他就意识到那些燃烧啸叫的热情早就不属于他了。

那一阵激动的潮水退去了，在沙滩上留下无数垃圾和死去的鱼虾，在现实的灼烤下开始腐烂发臭。

他紧抿的嘴唇松开了，差点就要喊出那个名字。可是他克制住了，只是用那双颜色浅得像随时在瞪人的眼睛看着Wanda，一丝怅然在他脸上难以察觉地划过，他知道Wanda不是Charles，她也不像Charles，可他在那一瞬间产生了一种冲动，他要在这个Charles留给他的骨肉身上挖出Charles的影子来，用来填补自己空荡荡的寂寞。

“Charles重新拍电影了，他要会好莱坞了。爸……你……你会支持他吗？”Wanda看着父亲少有的出神，谨慎地问。

Erik摇了摇头：“我不会。”

Wanda急了：“爸！”

“我不支持他，因为，”Erik顿了一下，有些苦涩地说：“他不需要我的支持，他自己已经足够强大。”

看到Wanda疑惑的表情，Erik耐心地解释着：“他要回好莱坞，Logan手上就有现成的好项目——《没有秘密的斯芬克斯》，男主角有足有的表演空间，而且也很适合他。如果他开口要，Logan那个家伙肯定给。但是他没有要，因为他不想再被议论说依靠自己的伴侣。如果我给他提供什么支持的话，他只会觉得我是在羞辱他，会觉得我在暗示他在好莱坞他离开了我就什么都不是。”

Wanda听得有些懵懂，过了一会才回过味来。她了然地点了点头：“我明白了。”

“那就去写家庭作业吧，我还有工作要做。”Erik对她迅速地笑了一下，没有再说话，低下头去继续看他的财报了。

Wanda刚想出去，却又折了回来：“对了，还有一件事。”

“嗯？”Erik挑了挑眉头，却没有抬头。

“Charles周四会去你的慈善晚宴。”Wanda语气调皮地说：“Ororo跟他隐瞒了晚宴主办方是谁，他为了这个取消了周四带我去逛香奈儿门店的计划，还跟我说会送我新一季的小裙子赔罪。”

Erik诧异地抬头看着她，只见她对着自己做了个鬼脸。

***

“来，我们再对一下采访稿。”Ororo拿着打印稿倚在门边，看着正在被Betsy捣鼓头发的Charles。

Charles含蓄地翻了个白眼，“我又想到当年过的那些日子了，片场上背台词，片场下背发言稿。Ororo，这是个普通慈善晚宴，你就不能偶尔信任一下我的演讲能力吗？”

“如果你想要回好莱坞，这日子就得一直过下去。”Ororo无情地回绝：“你很聪明，也很机警，但是在任何采访里的纰漏都是致命的。有些话人在说出口的时候并不会意识到它会触怒别人，而且你要临时想句子的话，任何词语错漏、语气磕巴和语义不连贯都会成为别人取笑你的话柄。”

Charles鼓起腮帮子吹了吹额头上的一缕头发，被Betsy用力地在肩膀上打了一下：“别乱动。”她沉声警告。

Charles开始大声背起了Ororo给自己拟定的演讲稿，他甚至不确定会不会有人来采访自己。毕竟这么多年过去，好莱坞浮现了不少新面孔，他在大众眼里也早就变得面目可憎、言语无味了。

Ororo听完了，“嗯”了一声，然后拿记号笔在稿纸上做了标注：“说‘我非常感谢业界对现代社会上人们心理健康的关注’这句话的时候，语气自然一点，最后一个词的尾音上扬，听起来更加诚恳。还有，这不是舞台剧，你的断句太夸张了，别人会觉得浮夸做作。”

“我一直都很浮夸做作。”Charles浅笑着说：“这是我吸引人的方式。”

“吸引人这件事，先把你现在柜子里的衣服全部更新换代了再谈吧。”Ororo做出一个难以忍受的表情：“拉开你衣柜那一刻我真是头皮发麻，最开始你品位完全没这么差的，Charles，你不会是被Erik给影响了吧？”

“停止攻击我的时尚品味。”Charles打趣地命令道：“Erik有的时候去餐叙甚至连头发都不弄，而现在不正有个美丽的女士在帮我弄发型吗？”

他在镜子里对着Betsy一笑，对方也从忙碌中抬起头来对他回忆笑容。Betsy是顶级的资深造型师。她是一个亚裔女性，但是五官却非常欧式。因为身在时尚圈，所以性格非常冷傲怪异，不近人情。她是一个非常极端的以貌取人的人，如果不是她喜欢的长相，她是绝不可能出山给对方服务的。

“好了，Charles。”她用一只小梳子将一小缕头发挑到Charles的耳后，满意地看了看镜子：“完美。”

Ororo过来端详了一会，点了点头：“Charles果然还是Charles，你跟当年的样子毫无二致。”

Charles不好意思地低头笑了笑，看了一眼镜中的自己——白皙的皮肤，一头柔软的褐色卷发，殷红的嘴唇，蓝色的双眸。在化妆台灯光的照耀下，他看上去和那晚浴室镜子里的不是一个人，好像那轮苍白的月亮有魔力，用阴影覆盖了他任何值得称道的地方。

Ororo把一本服装目录放在他面前：“听到你要复出，阿玛尼和范思哲都非常乐意赞助你。今晚就穿D&G高定西装，我已经借到了，但是你的衣柜真的要革新了。”她循循教诲着：“不修边幅是Alpha的特权，哪怕Erik Lehnsherr穿着他那套经常出现在街拍里的老头衫和人字拖去谈判也没人敢说什么。但是你现在是事业关键期，你必须要一丝不苟，用奢侈品来武装自己。”

“OK,我知道，我知道。”Charles连连点头，Betsy警告地看了他一眼，避免他弄乱造型。

“男性Omega的造型就是比较轻松。”Betsy叹了口气：“耶稣啊，你们是不知道女性打理起来多麻烦。我得带两个助手帮她们在穿上礼服以后调整胸部形状。我当上造型师以后见过的奶/////头比我在学校澡堂里见过的还多。”

Charles和Ororo都为她粗鲁的幽默感笑了起来，就在这时，Ororo的助手Marie敲响了房门：“衣服来了。”

Ororo打开房门，迎接贵宾似的把拿一套D&G高定迎了进来。她仔细地检查了一遍衣服有没有皱褶污渍，或者是否在路上被碰到导致脱线破损。然后满意地抱着手臂点了点头：“就是它了，来，我们一起让那个倾倒众生的Charles Xavier正式回归。”

【TBC】

库布里克：斯坦利·库布里克，世界上最伟大的导演之一。导演作品有《发条橙》、《2001太空漫游》、《光荣之路》、《闪灵》、《奇爱博士》、《洛丽塔》等。

文里美队是库布里克的脑残粉。


	8. 【第七章】旧梦

冬天末尾的夜晚来得轰轰烈烈，像一个庞然的黑暗时间陨落而至，被城里的笙歌灯火震碎了，留下一地破碎的夜幕，行将就木地飘荡在繁华的缝隙里。无数的灯火背后有许多故事正在发生，也有许多故事彻底结束了，只留下了人走茶凉的空房间，还有一地派对留下的残渣。

Erik坐在家庭影院里，手里的雪茄已经烧了很长一截。他眼睛一眨不眨地看着电影屏幕里的画面。他小时候喜欢和朋友聚在一起偷偷看西部片，那些年代久远的画面上全是雨丝般的痕迹，荒漠的精致在这场黑色的细雨里涌动着时间消逝的苍凉。如今的电影质感已经全然没有那样和岁月拼死争斗后抢夺回来的充满缺憾的美感，然而他在看的这一幕却是不同的，在画面上的人物顾盼间，他似乎又见到了旧电影里窸窸窣窣的细雨。

画面里的男孩在对着镜头微笑，街灯给他的轮廓洒上一层精雕细琢的光晕，在这片光明背后，无尽的街道上飘荡着维也纳十二月的雪花，两侧的建筑物像古典铜版画里明暗有致的影子。他的微笑让这一切都黯淡了下去，在那盏孤独地亮着的路灯下，他像全世界唯一一个清醒未眠的人。

这部电影给Charles带来了一座小金人，那个热闹的奥斯卡之夜应该算他职业生涯最闪耀的一晚，毕竟在出道十年内封帝的男演员在影史上也可谓是寥寥无几。更何况他还是个Omega男性，一个Omega总是能给自己的职业成就添加戏剧性的色彩。可是只有Erik知道，这部电影差点毁了Charles，因为Charles可以做到像戏剧木偶一样多变，但是他做不到像戏剧木偶一样无情。

同样是蓝眼睛，有些人的蓝眼睛是过期的廉价糖果，是混在会导致腹泻的糖精里警示灯一般的色素；而有些人的蓝眼睛却是静静沉睡在湖面上的夏日白昼，是湖水与天空一同编织出来的海市蜃楼，那是现代工业无法制造出来的东西。Charles的蓝眼睛就像被盛夏充满瓜果甜味的热浪炙烤出来的无云天穹，那是火光闪过的刹那才能看见的冰蓝色内焰，是低温却会将人灼伤的生命的激情。

“Charles Xavier有一种魅力，”在他初次尝试登上银幕、出演喜剧系列片《万能管家》中天真善良的小少爷伯蒂·伍斯特后，有影评人在专栏里如此评价：“在没有他的场景里，你会去注意道具布景的布置、导演的运镜手法、精妙的台词或者镜头氛围，但是等他出来以后，这一切电影的基本要素都不再重要了，只要他睁开那双蓝色的大眼睛，观众就错觉自己成为了他，感受他所感受的，跟他共同经历这个故事。”

许多人眼睛大，却大成了悬着孤月的白色荒野，边缘点缀着雪盲幻觉一样的血丝，释放着没由来的敌意与藐视。可Charles的眼睛却不同，他的睫毛是垂在海岸线上的黑色柳叶，一枝一叶下都是灵魂的颤动。

对Erik来说，尽管一切都是时过境迁的历史，就像是他们这些波兰移民的后代参观纳粹集中营遗址时的心境，无论是屠杀还是种族灭绝都已经成了遥远的噩梦，历史石碑上一个干涸的血手印。可是旧日的幽灵始终在那个腐坏的疮口里悲鸣，一个人的绝症得到了有效的治疗，痊愈了，然而那斗争过程中那些痛苦的日日夜夜却永远在他的人生里翻涌不息，未曾获得片刻安宁。

他长长地吐出一口烟雾，空气里有股烧灼的味道，像秋季最炎热的那几个晚上，月亮被来自人间的疯狂欲念烧焦，硝烟散尽的战场上，回忆的余烬也是腥膻的。Charles微笑的时候，他的嘴唇像一抹新鲜的血迹，像幕布里浮动的光影被人的灵肉划出来的一道伤痕，血液和金钱都散发着一样的铁锈味，那是好莱坞的魔术师、诈骗犯一起，用谎言堆砌出来的肉体与纸币的世界。

Erik起身离开了家庭影院，给Angel打了电话：“我明天上午要看Steve Rogers的作品，你让档案室的人准备好。”

一通电话结束后，他又联系了Emma：“你怎么看《雪崩》这个项目？”

“我不怎么看好。”Emma如实阐述自己的看法：“剧本写得太自作聪明，作者那股自恃聪敏的劲儿都要从字里行间喷到我脸上来了。美国主流文艺圈欢迎的是大格局的史诗或者悲悯动人的生活感悟。这种讽刺意味十足、将两个阶层都毫不客气地丑化了个彻底的作品，在本质上很难得到评论家的认同。我是说，它缺少情怀和美感，既不够抒情也不够精巧，只有嘲讽和挖苦。作为剧情片剧本，它无疑很失败。”

“你很专业，Emma，你没对着它的内容大抒胸臆，而是客观地分析观众审美和市场需求，这很好。”Erik说：“但是你忽略了一点，那就是导演的作用。一部作品呈现出来的最终艺术效果，可以说是个团队作业，编剧只占其中一个部分。”

“这才是我不看好它的根本原因。”Emma轻佻地笑了一声：“Steve Rogers，他从前从来没拍过这种类型的电影。老天爷，他拍的都是大制作，什么科幻片，战争片……其中以战争片居多。他的优点在于他对大场面的调度统筹以及镜头语言运用，但是我没从他的作品里看出他对阶级矛盾这种……呃，人文层次痛点的把握水准。如果用商业化的匠气手法来讲述这个故事，那会是一出乱七八糟的家庭闹剧。能够就轻驾熟地把控多种类型电影的导演在影史上只有少数几位天才，这是一项风险极高的投资。”

“我没打算投资这部电影，也没有参与发行制作的意思。”Erik喝了一口干邑白兰地，扫了一眼办公桌上摊开的资料，还有那些没来得及审读的剧本：“我只是产生了一点兴趣而已。”

“哦？”电话那头传来Emma饶有兴致的声音：“你不会是喜欢这个该死的讽刺故事吧，Erik，这可不像你的个人口味。”

“就个人口味而言，我对这个故事没多大兴趣。”Erik一边说，一边甩开打火机点燃一支烟：“我感兴趣的是……”他眯起眼睛，意味深长地扫了一眼桌面上摊开的剧本，吸了一口烟，不紧不慢地将烟雾吐了出来：“……里面的激情戏。”

***

“一场慈善晚宴而已，怎么来宾这么多？”Charles有些困惑地扫视着场内，他看到了不少老面孔，一边摆出公式化的微笑互相举杯致意，一边低声问身边的Ororo。

“慈善事业是PR内容的一环，今年的金球奖颁奖典礼快开始了，都在颁奖季尾声为造势奋力一搏呢。”Ororo回答他：“Charles，你很清楚这些领域的厮杀。”

“我是很清楚。”Charles无奈地皱眉苦笑：“我只是没想到自己居然还能妥协，回到这个舞台上来。”

“Charles，听我说。”Ororo转过头来，颇为严肃地看了他一眼：“大众愿意接受一个改头换面、重新开始的问题明星，但不代表他们会一直用这种母性的关怀支持你。”

Charles呷了一口酒，询问地看着她。

Ororo轻叹一口气，继续说道：“你现在问题很大，Charles，你的困惑还没有得到解决。”她扫视了一眼室内，全是金粉虚笼下的高级定制小礼服，花几万美金找顶级造型师设计的妆面发型，经年累月训练出来的仪态谈吐。水晶灯的灯光炙烤着这成群结队的丽人，像是一个无情的女神，眯着眼睛审视她们身上伪装的盔甲是否坚不可摧。

“你看着这一切，你知道你只要再度加入他们，你就没有退路了。”她呷了一口气泡酒：“他们全部都有明确的目标，坚不可摧的意志，高远的野心。他们未必爱电影，爱演戏，但是会为了一个矢志不渝的目的，永不言弃地去追逐这场战争的胜利。可是，Charles，你还有所疑虑，你没有他们的斗志。”她了然地笑了笑：“因为他们追逐的东西你曾经都拥有过，所以在你眼里，这些东西并没有什么价值。”

Charles沉默不语，他把空酒杯交给侍者，抱着胳膊打量着会场里其他人。过了许久，他轻声叹了口气：“Ororo，有些事我会回去慢慢想明白。但是这里人多口杂，我们还是做好当下的工作吧。”

Ororo看着他，目光里露出赞赏和敬佩：“你知道吗？Charles，我佩服你很多地方，而不会自乱阵脚、冷静平和就是其中一点。”

她带着Charles四处寒暄，像个人形备忘录，以惊人的记忆力提醒Charles对方的名字和好恶。Charles拿出了自己那张用作社交活动的面具，无论是否有前嫌，或者曾经起过利益冲突，他都是一副真诚明媚的笑脸，他那双蓝色的眼睛看上去总是若有所思，但实际上他脑子里可能除了小菜的味道什么都没在想。

可是渐渐地，Charles发现了事情不对劲。

“Ororo，这个晚宴的来宾似乎都有些……”在一个空当里，他低声对Ororo耳语。

“熟悉？”Ororo脸上还是维持着八风不动的职业笑容：“很多人都是Genosha的合作伙伴，所以你才感受到了。”

Charles抿起了嘴唇，带她来到一个僻静的角落里，在无人可见的地方，他放下那副架子，又变成了真正的Charles，一只手撑着腰，一只手伸出食指扣了扣一边的希腊式花台：“说吧，这个晚宴，和Erik什么关系。”

Ororo只是看着他，侧过身子替他遮掩住可能扫过来的旁人视线。她的眼睛在背光的阴影里看上去秋天的井水，千思万绪都被掩映在清凉的阴影里。

“这是Erik创办的基金会。”她不疾不徐地说：“用来帮助那些有心理困扰却又出不起钱看心理医生的底层青少年。”

听到她的话，Charles的脸一时间变得非常苍白，他一把揪住了花台一角，手指因为用力而微微发颤。

“他在怜悯我吗？”他问，声音低微，像握着一只杯子的手受了伤，轻轻倾出的一点酒水。

Ororo摇了摇头，“他没有在怜悯你，也不是在用这个行为，不痛不痒地为你道歉……他是希望你和他之间的悲剧不要发生在别人身上。”她的语气颇有感慨：“承认吧，Charles，这个世界上他是最了解你的人。尽管你们曾经痛恨彼此，可即便是恨意，也是因为太了解对方，知道对方绝对不会为了自己改变。”

Charles苦涩地笑了一下：“我没有恨过他，我不想去恨任何人。”

“那是台面话。”Ororo截断了他沉浸其中的自我劝解：“你恨他，因为你不想忘记他。你们都一样，一定要让对方在自己生命里还保有一个位置，如果不能是爱人，那就是敌人。”

“够了，Ororo。”Charles低下头做了个手势，示意她停下：“我不恨他，但是也不会原谅他。”

Ororo的嘴唇动了动，似乎想再说什么，可是Charles目前的状况让她不好开口。她只好拍了拍他的后背，说道：“你太久没在人多的地方久呆了，可以去露台上吹吹风。我在里面等你。”

Charles没有看她，只是咬着下唇点了点头。虽然他使用了足量的抑制剂，可是会场上混杂的淡淡的信息素味道还是让他头昏脑涨。他也很久没见过Ororo了，她身上Alpha香水的味道一直在若有若无地刺激他。要不是Charles知道Ororo对男人的魅力几乎完全免疫，不然他真的不放心她继续做自己的PR。

他从侍者的托盘上端走一杯红酒，穿过礼服裙摆组成的红海，这片海的浪花是昂贵的蕾丝和雪纺，海面上波澜起伏的是大片的薄绸、亮片、水钻，还有熠熠发光的织锦，上面攀附的刺绣图案像水藻一样在浩瀚的海洋里婀娜舞动。海水旋转着，起伏着，在酒精的吹拂下发出一阵阵欢声笑语。他一脚踏出去，两侧的浪花便纷纷退开，给他让出一条逃亡的道路来。

他们惊愕地看着他，那些蓝眼睛褐眼睛绿眼睛里，有的是茫然的惊艳，有的是矍铄的仰慕，还有一种是看见被自己踩平了的坟堆里的尸体又跳出来的带着恚怒的意外。总之，他所到之处，所有的目光就像箭簇一样朝他洒来，像是要把他一击穿心，钉死在这个觥筹交错的场景里。

那些恨爱交织的眼神扫视着他，所有人脸上是如出一辙的微笑，微笑背后是五花八门的鬼胎。

Charles Xavier回来了，他再次在这样的公众场合亮相。不是那些拒绝媒体采访的私人晚会，不再是一两个业内朋友的家庭派对。他打扮的堂而皇之地回来了。他居然还没有老。

那些Omega们惊恐地发现Charles还没有老，他看起来确实和以前不同了，可却是更加成熟，更加沉稳。曾经的他是装在水晶球雪景里精巧绝伦的雕塑，如今他是雪山上庞然巍峨的城堡。按理说，他那样的生活和精神状态，作为高加索人种应该老得很快，可他依旧是那副让人为之神夺的美貌。他就像一只本该灭绝的蝴蝶，悠悠地飞过天灾与猎杀的刑罚，甚至不愿意进化出枯叶蝶那样自我保护的伪装，就这么肆意潇洒地继续漂亮着，哪怕那份美的降临会搅碎暗处的一派平和。

穿越那一排排目光汇聚成的钉墙，Charles来到阳台上的时候感觉自己像被那群人的视线给剐去了几层皮。但是成为明星就是要被看，对此他了然于心。他们的事业，就是拿自己最鲜活的青春与最热忱的激情去喂养一个又一个镜头，去换取那万分之一在时光里永垂不朽的机会。

露台上的风轻轻吹刮着他，这里的人们三三两两散开来轻声聊着天，空气里一股淡淡的雪茄味。Charles不禁想起Logan和Erik都爱抽雪茄。Logan如果嘴里没叼着一根雪茄，就无法静心绘制分镜，他有严重的酒瘾和烟瘾，但是他们对彼此这些依赖某样消耗品的习惯都很容忍，毕竟去吸毒嗑药，烟酒的危害性可是小多了。

最开始他们决定交往的时候，Logan跟他表示，他可以出去寻欢作乐，但是不能把炮友带到家里来过夜，不能跟他们纠缠不清。

“Logan，你不在意吗？”当时Charles看着他，柔声问。

“我在意，Charles，我当然在意，我甚至恨不得去杀了这群狗娘养的。”Logan说着粗鲁的话，神情却很严肃：“可是我知道我不能逼迫你，Charles，你想要Alpha给你温暖，给你爱。我不能在自己无法天天陪着你的情况下，要求你舍弃自己的需求……只要这能让你快乐平静，我可以试着去忍受。”

Charles攀着石围栏，看着夜幕露出一丝浅淡的笑，曼哈顿的繁华灯火绵亘到地平线，在那里蒸发成了绛紫色的云朵。云静止在天幕上，像是要死在那里一样，透露出一股隐秘的满足和悲凉。

可是即便是一刻不停地想着Logan，他也还是压不下脑海里蠢蠢欲动的那个声音。他把自己锁在一间屋子里，把门窗关得严丝合缝，可一场场的潮涌还是会渗进来。他蓦地记起了Erik带着烟味的吻，他擎着一支烟，弹吉他给他唱《Mirrors》，词曲的间隙里低下头就着手指吸一口，那双绿眼睛深深地看着他，纤长的睫毛像冬天的松针。

“你应该学会吸烟，这样我们就有一样的缺点了。”Erik曾经对着他如此说。

一阵夜风吹来，Charles感到一阵战栗，他眨了眨眼睛，从未如此分明地感受到眼球的凉意。其实他一直都知道，他们分离不是因为一方给一方施加了太多的痛苦，而是因为好莱坞给他们两人都施加了太多的痛苦。

你和一场海难里唯一的幸存者在荒岛上彼此拥抱着取暖，一起吃生肉，一起衣不蔽体，再不堪的磨难都一起经历了过来。可是当船只路过载走了你们，他转身投入了现代都市的茫茫人海里，你不能责怪他离开。

Charles掐了掐鼻梁，他分明地感受到自己在变好，至少他不会再为了Erik情绪化到不分场合地流泪了。

——“Charles？”

背后传来一声低唤，Charles回过头，看见自己身后站着一个金发碧眼的男人。

“……Alex？”Charles有些惊讶，一片红晕迅速地在脸颊上掠过，但是他迅速整理好了仪态，把手插进裤兜，朝对方露出一个随性的微笑：“真巧啊。”

“Charles……你居然在这里。”Alex眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，他是个非常英俊的Alpha，长相很贴合那些青春恋爱小说里对真命天子的描写，阳光健气，笑容迷人。不仅如此，Charles知道他这样的人会让多少好莱坞的Omega在攀爬事业的道路上折损兵力。

“是啊，Alex，不过不要误会，我进来纯属误会，可不是来支持我前夫的慈善事业的。”Charles笑着摆了摆手。

Alex摇了摇头，收敛了脸上的久别重逢的笑容：“我很担心你，Charles，这些年你都不出现在大众视野里了。不过看样子，你目前状况还不错。”

“如果我说我要回归影坛了，这会吓到你吗？”Charles打趣着问。

Alex诧异地瞪大了眼睛，但是旋即他咧嘴露出一个愉快的笑容：“这是相当甜美的惊吓，Charles。”说完，他靠近了Charles几步，伸出一只手抓住了Charles身边的栏杆，垂下头看着他。这个距离Charles可以闻到他身上那股松木基调的香水味。

“Charles，太好了，你看上去很快乐。”Alex目光深沉地看着他，夜色渗进灯光，落在他蓝色的眼睛上，像玻璃杯里醇厚的烈酒，如果是普通Omega，估计早就被这个眼神给杀得神魂俱灭了。

Charles的喉结动了动，他看着Alex，无奈地轻声道：“拜托，不要在这里吻我。我有男朋友了，Alex。”

Alex神情里闪过一丝刺痛，但是他很快就切换回了风度翩翩的模式，松开了Charles身边的栏杆，扯着西装袖口自嘲地笑了两声。

“对不起，Charles，我太久没看见你了。”他用尽量轻松的语气说着：“我本以为……我本以为……上帝啊，他们都说我们这样的人最水性杨花没心没肺，可是，Charles，我还是忘不了你。”说完，他笑着摇了摇头，抬头继续看着Charles，脸上的神情轻松自得，可是他的手指紧紧地攥着袖扣，像是在克制着自己去抓住什么东西。

“Charles，我想要让你知道，现在的我也依旧愿意为了你去死。”他轻声说道。

Charles露出一个温柔而苦涩的笑：“这很好，Alex，说明你还依旧有颗年轻的心。”他顿了顿，语气里有了股悲怆与无奈：“可是我的心却已经不年轻了，我已经不再愿意和别人分享我自己了。”

Alex看着他，过了许久才松开自己揪着袖扣的手指，他的指尖被烙下一圈红印，仿佛一只牙齿没发育全的小狗狠狠地咬了他一口。

他点了点头，用力地抽了抽气，将自己破碎了一地的平静面具精疲力竭地补缀缝合。“我知道了，Charles。”他说，像是要抚慰自己似的点了点头：“你值得得到安宁与幸福。”

Charles朝他无言地笑了笑，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，转身离开了露台。在他身后，Alex一直目送着他的身影远去。

***

“你跟Alex Summers也有故事？”在他找到Ororo的时候，对方正坐在离露台不远的一个角落的椅子上喝着酒。“幸好他没做出什么举动，不然你们那个肢体语言，如果被人拍到了，肯定又是一场风波。”但是接着，她像嘲讽自己是傻瓜一样咧嘴一笑：“不过如果有记者敢这么做，估计第二天报道的就是他被当街枪杀的新闻的吧。”

Charles扬起一层眉毛，困惑地看着Ororo。Ororo奇怪地问：“怎么，你不知道他是什么背景吗？”

Charles摇了摇头：“我只知道他很有钱。”

“你们不是有一段？”

“我和他交往过，在我最荒唐的那段时间。”Charles面无表情地说，端过一杯酒啜饮了一口：“他对我很好，可惜我们没有缘分。”

“哈，永远不会说别人坏话的Charles。”Ororo对他面露微笑：“这就是我最欣赏你的另一点了。Charles，你知道如果换做其他Omega影星在你的立场上，他们会怎么回答这个问题吗？他们会说前任坏话，说前任配不上自己。可是Charles，你甚至不会去讲Erik的坏话。”

“够了，Ororo，有教养的Omega还是很多的。”Charles有些不悦地说。

Ororo不置可否地挥了挥手，回到了之前的话题上：“Charles，你真的不知道Summers家族吗？”

“不知道，我甚至不看报纸的实事版块。”

“他们是民////主党内重权在握的一支派系，在政商两界都具有相当的影响力。他们家涉及的领域非常之多，在各方各面都有资金注入和人脉耳目。”Ororo一边喝酒一边说道：“Alex Summers，目前家族话事人的长子。哈佛商学院毕业，高盛副总裁，目前在冲击触及合伙人的头衔，典型的青年才俊。他很喜欢艺术，还有电影……”说到这里，Ororo突然笑了：“你最早的那个《万能管家》系列，就有他的投资。”

“哇哦。”Charles做了个惊讶的表情，但是关于Alex的大部分信息他都早就知道了，所以并没有太大愕然。

“他的弟弟，Scott Summers，前不久也刚从耶鲁法学院毕业。”Ororo继续介绍：“家族着重培养他朝政界发展，他会是未来华盛顿的明星。”

“我知道了,Ororo，我对下次见面的时候要怎么奉承他有个大概的认识了。”Charles开着玩笑说。“Ororo，实不相瞒，我就是因为他这样的家庭背景才没和他在一起。”

“嗯？”

“我想，我和Erik会有这样的结果，也是因为他是那样的出身吧。”Charles舔了舔下唇，吸了一口气：“他们和我不是一个世界的人，我们十几年来天上地下差距的生活，让我们只能活在不一样的悲伤和不一样的快乐里……他们很好，很优秀，也很富有，可是我也能同样优秀和富有，可是即便我和他们拥有了这些共同点，有些事也还是无法改变的。”

Ororo轻嗤一声：“是的，Charles，他们这样的家族宁愿要一个艳压群芳Beta伴侣来替他们站台，替他们处理人际上的琐事，也不想要一个随时会被信息素和发////情期妨碍公事的Omega。可是我不认为你和Erik的问题在这里，你们的婚姻失败了，爱情却没有。可是在好莱坞，婚姻总是会失败的。”她讪笑着转了转手里的玻璃杯：“十几年，二十几年……明星的婚姻总是会被某样事物打败。就像某部电影里说的……婚姻到了最后，就是一方的一厢情愿，还有另一方的不闻不问。”

“可是，”她猛然抬头，看向Charles：“你还是需要他。Charles，这几年来，你从未有一刻内心真正有过安全感，你滥//交，酗酒，自残，不断地麻痹自己，因为你没有得到你真正想要的，你需要别的东西不断地来填补你内心的空洞……你知道这个世界上只有他才能真正理解你的话，并且只有他愿意倾听你的话。Charles，你真正适合的是Erik。”

Charles低头抿着嘴唇，他没有发火，也没有失态地喝令Ororo住嘴。他只是瞪着蓝色的大眼睛，迷茫地扫视了一圈宴会人群，过了半晌，才低下头来，无奈地叹了口气。

“我不知道，Ororo，我不知道。”他疲惫地说：“我不想再去劳心劳力地爱任何人了，现在和Logan这样就已经很好。”

Ororo笑了：“我明白，Charles。”她看着Charles，目光了然而悲凉。

站在一个PR的立场上，她会为了自己的利益去毁掉一个明星的自我，可是对Charles，她从来不会这么做。

【TBC】

高盛是很厉害的投资银行，相当于华尔街的杠把子之一吧。

《万能管家》出自英国作家P.G.伍德豪斯的系列小说《万能管家吉夫思》，曾经被改编成过英剧，讲述一主一仆的憨憨日常故事，非常轻松搞笑。


	9. 【第八章】繁星之下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章有一个地方解释一下：  
> Ororo说记者会被枪杀这句话不是夸张成分开玩笑，在灯塔国政商界大家族的权力可比娱乐业任何大佬都高多了，有些明星背后就是政客在支持，美国乐坛某神格很高的天后被一家报社曝光偷歌丑闻，揭露这件事的记者在报纸发行的第二天就被当街枪杀了。大家会在媒体上看到明星和明星乱搞，但是明星和政客乱搞的新闻是很难见报的。

晚宴开始进入尾声，一些明星揉搓着自己因为醉酒而酡红的廉价，颇具美感地晃动着四肢，他们想一颗颗在淙淙水流里东倒西歪的水仙花和马蹄莲。时间推动，他们纷纷退场，许多人明天还要起一大早来跑活动，甚至是待会要坐飞机前往加拿大或欧洲各地的片场，明天一早就要起床去上戏。

许多人的印象里，明星除了拗姿势拍照和参加宴会以外就无事可做，他们剩余的大把时间不是在豪宅里和狐朋狗友花天酒地，就是去尝试各种危险却能带来极限的激情的乐趣。大部分观众不会知道他们在电影里看到的一个漂亮的镜头，背后是堆积如山的废弃素材，是摄影棚比盛夏的太阳还要难捱的大灯和千万次的走位练习。

Charles喝下今晚不知道第多少杯香槟，他也有些醉了，步态虚浮了起来。他猜想自己喜欢酒的原因是酒精能让一切必须经历的过场不再难熬。杂志封面也好，宴会派对也好，这些都不是他想要的。最开始他以为演员要做的只是在片场上演戏，可后来他发现演戏不过是演员工作的一部分，甚至还是占比相当小的一部分。

这场Erik主导的晚会，Erik却一直没有出现。直到Ororo提醒他时间，Charles才发现自己已经呆的很晚了，他也不知道自己在等待什么。上次他和Erik的会面可以说极度不愉快，可他总是有意无意地去Erik那里寻求被伤害的痛楚。好像一旦他的生命里没了Erik这根刺，他就感觉不到自己在活着。

“你明天还要去和Steve见面，今天不能太晚，还有，别喝了。”Ororo皱着眉轻轻推开他欲送往自己唇边的酒杯。“Steve很正派，如果你不希望会给他留下宿醉出糗的印象，那就节制一点。而且Charles，我不认为你现在需要的新闻是被拍到醉后丑态。”

“我没醉。”Charles用手腕揉了揉额头，几缕头发垂落下来，稀疏地笼在他的眼睛上：“Ororo，我们走吧。太晚回去我怕会吵醒David。”

Ororo皱眉：“你回到洛杉矶以后得请个保姆，毕竟如果你要忙事业的话，在孩子的照顾上是力不从心的。”

“我知道，Ororo，我知道。”Charles的语气已经有些迷糊了。Ororo扶着他的肩膀，不动声色地带他离开了会场。在要走出门前，她轻声提醒他：“要出去了，Charles。”

她也喝了不少酒，可是语气冷静沉稳，牙齿的几次咬合像是咬断了什么东西。Charles听到她的话，不由得浑身肌肉紧绷，摆出一副要被摆上架的商品被擦拭的锃光瓦亮的卖相来，推开了会场的门。

有那么一瞬，他感觉自己是在迈向断头台。闪光灯在不远处此起彼伏地亮成一片，狗仔们自来熟地打着招呼：“晚上好啊，Charles。”“Charles，你今晚看上去真不错，你的导演男朋友呢？”“好久不见了，Charles，你出席这个晚宴是因为Erik Lehnsherr吗？”

Ororo尽忠职守地守着他，Charles则尽忠职守地坚持不眨眼睛。明星在眨眼的时候最容易被拍到神情懈怠、两眼翻白的丑图，为了不被拍得难看，很多人在出街的时候甚至会克制自己不做表情。

“嘿！Charles，我听说评论家们都说你不会再火了！”人群里传来一声居心叵测的叫喊。

“哦，是吗？”Charles对着叫声传来的方向露出一个标准笑容，他们离开家里之前Ororo指导他起码练习了两个小时的微笑和找镜头，“很有意思的预言，你们应该为这个拿五美分来打赌。”

“很好，得体又不失幽默的回答。”Ororo在他耳边低声说：“不要说太多，你知道那群狗仔都会写些什么。”

Ororo把Charles一路护送着坐到了车上，她关上车门以后对着车窗里喊道：“我要会办公室处理一些其他顾客的事情，你回去好好休息，明天你来搞定Steve，我来搞定新闻。”她陪Charles出席晚宴的这三个小时里，为了礼貌而把手机调成了静音，出来的时候起码有几十个未接电话了。

“OK，Ororo，你也要早点休息。”Charles冲着窗外说。

“没事业心的娱乐业从事人员才会早点休息。”Ororo笑了笑，对着后视镜挥了挥手，让司机把车开走。

和Ororo告别以后，司机升起了被贴着隔光纸的车窗，车厢里顿时陷入一片黑暗。Charles终于松懈下来，整个人瘫倒在了后座上，星星点点的闪光依旧在隔光纸上隐隐闪烁着，就像独居好莱坞风味的仿造星空。他换了个舒服的姿势，扯开了领口透气，在嗅到车厢里那股浓郁的酒味时，他意识到自己确实喝多了。

“啊，该死……”他低声咒骂道，对着司机说道：“我睡一会，到家的时候麻烦喊我。”

“没问题，Charles。”

——不得不说，前座传来的这个声音吓得他一个激灵。他立刻挺直了腰超前望去，只见后视镜里一双绿眼睛正饶有趣味地透过镜面反射看着他。

Charles不像初出茅庐时那么情绪化了，他咽下一句脏话，勾起唇角，一只手指曲起来，用指关节弹了弹塌下去的领口，抓住前座椅靠，把脑袋凑向了驾驶位的人：“怎么，你是想制造交通事故，好让我跟你死则同穴吗？”

他带着醉意的声音甜软醇厚，像是一滴突然溅到人脸上的冰柠檬汁，酥麻麻地爬进Erik的耳朵里，带着他浑身的神经一起打了个难以察觉的颤。他压抑一笑，乘着红灯的停留转过了头，两个人的眼睫毛几乎要在昏黑的车厢里擦到一起，前方汽车刺眼的红色尾灯和用隔光玻璃围出来的冷峻黑暗在他的脸上交织，给他的俊美增添了一股险象环生的兴味。

他看着Charles，而Charles也不甘示弱地看着他，两个人交织的视线里有股刀光剑影的肃杀。Charles能闻到Erik身上的皮革味、雪茄味还有混杂着的放映室里消毒水的那股薄荷味，以及他所熟悉的，曾经覆盖自己的信息素的味道。

他抹除了Erik的标记，可是却抹不掉他的印记留在自己血管里的颜色。

Charles笑了起来，露出一排洁白的牙齿，一根青筋在他额角鼓了起来，让他微笑的嘴唇的那抹绯红里多了股杀气。

他坐会了后座，像商业谈判一样抱着胳膊，语气温和而疏离：“你还想要从我这里得到什么呢，Erik？”

“我只是想问你一个问题。”Erik一边开车，一边看着前方路况，语气听起来就和闲聊一样漫不经心：“David……究竟是谁的孩子？”

Charles的面部肌肉颤动了一下，他防备的姿势松懈了，抽出一只手来扶了扶自己的额头。

“告诉我实话，Charles。”Erik追问，“他是不是……”

“不是！”Charles突然激动地大喊一声，他在这身咆哮的余韵里喘着粗气，双眼爬满血丝地瞪着后视镜里Erik的眼睛——那双恶魔的眼睛，他恨不得挖出自己的眼珠，好让自己再也看不到Erik的绿眼睛。

Erik沉默了一会，过了半晌才开口：“是什么让你这么激动？”

“天啊，Erik。”Charles发出一声气愤的苦笑，他舔着下唇，拨了拨自己已经一团糟了的头发：“你想要做什么，把他从我身边夺走吗？”他眼里浮现一层泪水，无助地抬起眼帘嫖了一眼车顶——那里除了一片乏味的皮革纹路什么也没有。

“他不是你的孩子，Erik。我不知道他是谁的孩子……”Charles的声音已经隐隐有了哭泣的湿意：“我……我被……”他和那个词抗争了半晌，才开口把它吐了出来：“我被强暴了，Erik，我不知道对方是谁。那段时间我每天都起码和四五个人做///爱，但是我会做好避孕措施，可是那一次没有……我说完了，Erik，你能不要再追问了吗？”

驾驶座依旧沉默着，Charles低下头来把脑袋埋在双掌之间：“我已经什么都没有了，事业，家人……你甚至夺走了Raven……”

“是她选择了要站在我这边的。”Erik冷冷地说，但语气里有抑制不住的激愤：“Charles，我没想过要离间你和她！”

“……”Charles把头从手掌间抬起来，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，突然他开始猛地拉扯车门：“我要下车！”

Erik倒抽一口气，迅速把车停到了路边。在安全锁打开以后，Charles立刻推开车门，不顾形象地踉跄着跑了出去，他没跑几步就摔到在了草丛里，然后再也没有起身。

Erik下了车，看见他趴在地上双手捂着脑袋，肩膀在他压抑的啜泣声里起起伏伏。车辆驶过的声音不间断地传来，幸亏Charles这几年在娱乐圈没有热度了，不然会有一大把狗仔骑着摩托跟他们的车。

Erik走到他身边，僵硬地蹲了下去，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“对不起，Charles。”他低声说道，一时间不知道该怎么用冷静来包装自己的无措。

Charles没有哭很久，他很快就抹了一把脸，从地上站了起来，拍了拍西装上的尘土。“还好没破损，这可是借的。”他自言自语道，平静得就像刚才的那一幕没有发生过。

Erik看着他，他的手指在袖口下痉挛着，Charles后背的触感还残留在在他的触觉里，像是一个突然间被灼起来的水泡，在那里自顾自地鼓胀着沉闷的刺痛。

Charles上前两步靠近了他，仰起头来，脸上的泪痕在夜色里闪闪发光，他蓝色的大眼睛像突然降临、即将爆炸的蓝色恒星，幽幽的冷色调里沸腾着能蒸发一个文明的力量。

“当年就是这样，Erik。”他喃喃地说：“我那时候被强暴了，在家里呆了几天，Moira担心我会疯了……就像我小时候那样，至少小时候强暴我的那个人已经被Logan杀了，可是这个人，我甚至不知道他是谁。也许在我失魂落魄的时候，他还在世界上某个地方逍遥快活，跟自己的朋友吹嘘说自己强暴了Charles Xavier……”

Erik低头看着他，嘴唇抿了起来，唇角的肌肉在Charles的叙述里颤动着。

“然后我想，我要打起精神来，至少我要去看看孩子们，毕竟我还是他们的母亲。”Charles苦笑一声：“可是我那天去了家门口，那扇门已经不为我打开了，不管我怎么拍门、呼喊，他们就是不肯放我进去。我只得往回走，然后受不了了，坐在路边崩溃大哭……那些狗仔围着我拍照，我大哭的丑态应该让他们赚了不少钱吧，这样或许还算有点价值。”

“够了，Charles，那不是我的意思……”Erik急忙地想要解释：“那是我父亲……”

Charles抬起一只手，示意他别再说下去：“好了，Erik，我没有记恨你，也没有怪罪你。只是那件事让我意识到了一个问题——你的家里人不让我接触孩子，是因为他们觉得我脏。没错，我小时候在孤儿院被长期性///侵，甚至没有反抗，我和你交往以后还对你隐瞒这件事，后来我还自暴自弃，几乎让整个好莱坞的Alpha都上了我一遍，我确实就像你家人认为的，血液里流着肮脏下流的血。”他说话声音平静得就像在讲述别人的事：“我不配做那两个孩子的母亲，也不配做你的伴侣。我对你的纠缠是种错误，我们的生命本来就不该互相重合……”

“不，不是的！”Erik用力地摇头，他猛地把Charles抱进了怀抱里，他能在这纽约无情的街头夜色里，感受到怀中Omega的战栗。月亮悬挂在他们头顶，就像会让人疯狂的邪神的眼睛，那冰冷的光辉把世间的一切都浇筑成白骨与遗迹。

“我爱你啊，Charles，我一直都爱你。我从来不在乎你是不是被哪个混蛋玷污过。”Erik的声音在喉咙里哽咽着：“我和很多人一样，想把你珍重地养在家里，就像收藏一样宝物……可是我和他们不同的是，我知道如果我这么做，你就不是我爱的那个Charles了。”

Charles一把推开了他，盯着他的脸一字一顿地说道：“离我远点，我不想再让你纠缠我。”

“Charles……”Erik焦急地朝他迈了一步：“我从来没有想过要伤害你。”

“你已经伤害过我了。”Charles防备地看着他。

“Charles，我只想跟你好好解释。”Erik看着他，叹了口气：“我们之间那些误会……我只是担心你出不了戏会被影响心理健康，那段时间你一天比一天瘦，每天把自己关在房间里。我真的很担心……”说着说着，他触及了自己的一段往事，脸上露出了罕见的痛苦，他想起了自己六岁那年推开房门看见的一双在空中晃动的腿，这个场景无数次地出现过在他的噩梦里，但是他从来不愿意跟别人分担，哪怕是Charles。

“Charles，跟Logan分手吧，他配不上你。”他看着Charles的脸，一字一顿地说：“你只有和我在一起的时候才是你自己，只有我们在一起，才能征服好莱坞，想想我们曾经一同创下的辉煌……Charles，只有我才有资格和你并肩站在一起。”

Charles看着他，咽了口唾沫，他正要开口的时候，一个散漫而带着轻蔑的声音从他背后响起：

——“你说谁配不上Charles？”

话音落下，Logan叼着一根雪茄，双手插在口袋里，一步步走到了Charles的背后，搂住了他的腰。

【TBC】

注释：  
明星很容易被拍丑照，除了随性点的明星，很多人上街都是戴墨镜防止被拍扎眼照，然后低着头全程面瘫，不然很容易被拍到各种角度的丑照。大家翻一下街拍，会发现很少有明星会在街拍里大笑的。美国民众只对德普、小李那种地位的明星容忍度特别高，其他明星要是不修边幅穿着邋遢地出现在街拍里，就会被疯狂群嘲，时尚圈对这人的印象也会大打折扣。有些牌子的代言合同里还会禁止合作对象穿得邋里邋遢地出街。  
一般明星也会特地训练自己的姿势、仪态还有表情，好拍出好看的照片。国内这种买断照片精修的就算了，欧美基本都是生图，而且狗仔那么多，你要逐个去买照片是不现实的。有些人在电影里很好看在日常街拍里就很吊丝就是因为他们没怎么做过相关练习。

修罗场他来了来了。


	10. 【第九章】Logan的犯罪记录

半个小时前。

翻开一本24开、铜版纸裁定、封面字体烫金的近现代电影史，随着翻页掀起的浪花声，一张张面孔在日光灯的反射光线汇聚的河流中转瞬即逝。越过那许多的嘴唇——微笑的，下撇的，微张的、紧抿的，有的像包着糖衣的深色果冻，有的像玫瑰色的沙丘戈壁，有的是一把葡萄紫的匕首，笔直地插入了另一对唇瓣中，有的则虔诚地含着演员最好的朋友香烟。那些嘴唇蝴蝶一样成群飞过，在它们的翅膀煽动过的空气里留下一个个五光十色的印子。那种绚丽，就像一碗清汤被扔进了一个浴盐球，五彩缤纷、馨香四溢，却再也不是能入口的东西了。

Logan在第二百四十八页找到了Charles，那是他在《险金危情》里的一幕——他所扮演的丧夫Omega，在那张他死去的丈夫买来度蜜月的床上和其他人一晌贪欢。完事以后他坐在床头抽着烟，情人用自己妻子的口红在他裸露的后背涂下了一句里尔克的诗：挖去我的眼睛，我仍能看见你。

Charles的后背就这样在那页纸上展开，就像寒武纪的冰封大地，只有一片白茫茫的柔情，上面错落有致地起伏着山谷和丘壑，他的股缝在红色天鹅绒床褥里伸展出来，仿佛仿佛两朵花苞拥吻的间隙。他的背脊上洒落着年轻的雀斑，宛若一只没彻底完成蜕变的蝴蝶，身上还残留着一些泥土和植物根茎养育出来的凡俗。那些雀斑匹配不了“巧克力屑”这样近似于“残渣”的不洁意味喻体，而是云雀踏过雪地的足迹。

他的身体把画面变成了默片时代朦胧的黑白电影，他的脸又把镜头拽回了现代，他的蓝眼睛越过肩头瞥向看客，手中的香烟焚烧的烟雾将那抹蓝色稀释，不然那个眼神会向一只猫科动物的舌头一样舔到观众身上，带着刺剐去一大片血肉。

这个镜头定格成了情色类型中永恒的一幕，而Logan承认自己对着永恒硬了。信息素是个麻烦东西，他承认这一点，他这辈子就败在这不可控的邪恶激情上。

他第一见到Charles的时候才十四岁，住在那个该死的白石头孤儿院里，那个地狱哗众取宠地被打造成美国南部旧日风格，院子里还种满了榆树和女贞树之类的无聊植被。他们每天的日常活动就是味同嚼蜡地背诵圣经和赞美诗，Logan到上完南加州电影艺术学院都没搞懂那些神神叨叨的话讲的都是一些什么狗屁。

而Charles是个异类，在那群一看就是坏种的孩子间，你可以一眼把他找出来。周围那些都是没张开的矮树墩或者糙悍的仙人掌，而他是一朵玫瑰花。在那些流着鼻涕、挤着粉刺、骂着脏话的不爱洗澡的小鬼头里，Charles是个从母婴杂志上剪下来的精巧的造物。他好像一出生就注定要被放在博物馆里珍藏，那时候他们都不知道他们未来会被分化成什么性别，可他们都在睡前那片刻自由的谵妄寂静里，幻想着他的脸来打飞机。

Logan来的第一天，留着黑色大波浪卷的黑皮肤助理在院子里给他逐一介绍那些孩子。Logan拎着自己脏兮兮的书包，嘴里叼着根草，不屑一顾地扫视着这个即将被他的强悍威慑臣服的小院子，散漫的视线却慢慢聚焦，和注意力一起浓缩成了一点——

一个孩子坐在树荫里，抱着一个被洗得毁容了的泰迪熊，他穿着一件过于宽大的旧棉线衫，领口像老年人肌肉松弛的微笑，把这个孩子的脑袋和肩膀从大嘴里吐了出来。而他是那么瘦小、苍白，就像一口不能填饱肚子的精美点心。星星点点的雀斑洒落在他的皮肤上，那双大眼睛看起来充满了超龄的深沉，让人的心脏也随着他风中的睫毛一道颤动。

——他露出衣领的肩膀上全是淤青、牙印和指痕，他的脖子上全是星星点点的红色印记，像是某种疾病的红肿。他就坐在那里发呆，孩子们也自觉地绕开他。Logan朝他走去，助理一把拉住了他的胳膊。

Logan没听清助理在说什么，他一直看着那个漂亮而忧郁的孩子，然后一个人走进了那片禁地，那是他们的院长——一个刚接手这家孤儿院的富豪，他们都说他是上帝派来的使者。

院长低下头去跟那个少年说了些什么，给他递过了一个苹果。漂亮的少年木讷而机械地接过了苹果，院长把他抱了起来，朝着屋内走去。

“别看了，孩子。”助理警告他：“别去管那个孩子，也别过问这件事，不然这间孤儿院会被毁掉，你们全部会继续流离失所。”

Logan回忆里有无数个Charles的眼神，直到他从管教中心里服满刑期被放出来、来到社会上经历了一些事以后他才明白了那些眼神重叠在一起的意义——绝望。Charles在沉默而绝望地看着他，他在无声地祈求Logan救救他。

Logan烦躁地用力合上了电影史，那声“啪”的脆响像是什么东西无形间断裂了。房间里放着爵士乐，桌子上摆着香槟和花束，暖黄的烛光和食物的香味，他以一个导演布置场景时的审慎艺术观打造出了一个温馨的庆祝场景，然而这一切都在渐渐冷掉，就像一个蝴蝶离去后开始枯萎干涸的茧。

他原本是要来庆祝Charles的复出的，在Charles在电话里告诉他这件事以后，他直接坐了最近的一班飞机从洛杉矶飞了过来。

然而Charles一直没有回来，Ororo在电话里说半个小时前他就回家了，现在应该已经到了才对。Logan只得放下一屋子开始不再新鲜的温暖甜蜜，出门沿着Charles必经的路线去找他。

也许会有混蛋笑他神经过敏，然而Logan自己很清楚这对Charles紧绷的在意是怎么回事。他能感觉到自己的心脏在挤压着血液，血管张弛的声音在躯体里回响。他还记得在孤儿院里那个晚上，Charles双腿大张地躺在床上，目光空洞无神地盯着天花板，他的白色睡衣被扯得七零八落，露出底下纤细羸弱、伤痕累累的身体，就截身躯就像被人放在嘴里咀嚼了一番后又唾了出来的一节白芦笋，他揪着沾满血迹的床单，过了很久才把自己从混乱和肮脏里拾掇起来，在床头缩成一团。

在床的另一端，是衣冠不整的院长，他双目圆瞠，睚眦欲裂，那是饲主看见自己豢养的一只宠物跳起来撕咬自己的表情。他那下流的器官还没软下去，在他冷掉的身体和Charles蜷成一团的双腿间，连接着一条条的血红与白浊，像是被小孩恶意拉长的橡皮筋，随时要带着剧痛弹回去。

Logan手上拿着一把厨房里偷来的刀，他喘着粗气，脸上溅满了鲜血——情欲的血是鲜艳的，是Charles年轻的血液，是紧闭的玫瑰花苞被人揪着花瓣粗暴地掰扯开来的创痛；死亡的鲜血是暗沉的，是衰老邪恶的血液，随着Logan那一刀刀摸索致命部位的无望刺击，喷洒了半间屋子。

Charles在颤抖，可是Logan分明地感受到了，那股Omega的味道。那时候他们才刚刚开始发育，Logan不知道自己会是个Alpha。

已经覆盖了一层红色尸衣的利刃在他手中晃动着，带着原始激情里可怖的震颤，坠落下来，插在了地板上。血液在冲击力下开始纵流，点点滴滴地渗进红木的纹路，刀片就像镜子，带着血色的滤镜反映出Logan的粗蛮，他像无法控制自己野性的兽类，扑到了床上，在Charles麻木的迎合中就着那个死去的人留下的污秽插入了他。

一切都暧昧不清，房间里回荡着凶杀和性爱的腥味，在死去的恶魔身边，骑士粗鲁地操弄着刚被他拯救出来的祭品。Charles在他身下哭泣、呻吟，就像他每一次路过这间房间听到的那样，到了半夜，这间屋子的走廊里就回荡着Charles痛苦的叫喊和哀鸣，可是其他人都躲在被子里，假装这一切没有发生。

那一晚，Logan第一次知道自己是个Alpha。

多年以后他问Charles自己是不是对他造成了难以挽回的伤害，Charles只是带着漫不经心的微笑，回答：“那一晚我是自愿的，Logan。”然后他低低地笑了几声，补充道：“可是你真的把我弄得很疼。”

发生了那件事，他们当然不可能在孤儿院继续待下去。那些丑闻被披露出来，却不是Logan想象的结果——他们都在指责Charles，说他小小年纪就会色诱别人，说他肮脏下贱，说他残败破烂。“那孩子以后的人生可全都毁了！他这样以后还有什么指望！”一个海豹似的中年男人惊叹着。

虽然他们惊叹于本该是做慈善的地方居然还存在着如此丑恶，可是在那个社会里，他们觉得Omega受到性侵犯都是自找的，因为他们是每时每地都在朝着别人释放该死的信息素，引诱别人去操他们。院长那样的事业成功的Alpha因为在一个Omega面前管不住下半身而被毁了一世英名，反而还有人惋惜，认为他本来应该一生光明坦荡。

Logan虽然算是救人，可还是进了少年管教中心。他全依仗着年纪小的好处才不用去刑场上吃子弹或者蹲一辈子监狱。

而他不知道Charles——那个时候他还叫Charlie，去了哪里。

孤儿院关闭了，Charlie被社区工作人员领着，上了对方开来的车，准备前往一个准备收养他的家庭。

他抱着自己破破烂烂的小熊，低着头穿过其他孩子那些或憎恨或怜悯的目光，感觉自己就像图画书里被扒光衣服游街的巫术师，或者被剥了皮钉在十字架上晒的异端妖邪。那个小熊是那个抛弃他的母亲留给他的唯一的东西，那天她破天荒地给他买了这件生日礼物，让他坐在汉堡店的椅子上等她，她去给他买薯条和冰可乐。Charlie就坐在那儿等待着，可是一个下午过去了她还没回来，后来他等来了穿制服的人——穿店员制服的人，穿警察制服的人，然后是穿社区工作制服的人，他们把他像流水线产品一样传递着，最后扔到了那家孤儿院。

他抱着小熊，一路沉默不语。社工是个年轻漂亮的金发女性，她吹着泡泡糖，开着敞篷车在一号公路上奔驰。远方的天空蓝得像弦乐器发出来的高音，路边的鲜花在高速的景致里快活地摇曳着，像是随着车载音响放的《True Blue》跳动着舞蹈，那一刻Charlie希望自己变成它们。

“怎么了，要离开那个鬼地方了，你不高兴吗小家伙？”社工的墨镜下鼓起一个粉红色的泡泡糖，她的声音被吹进那个气泡里，有股甜腻清脆的质感。

“……”Charlie没有说话，只是低头看着自己有点脏的手指，那里周围是一圈开了线的毛衣袖口。

“嘿，小家伙，别这样意志消沉的，你才这么丁点大。”女孩把泡泡糖出去了车窗，冒着出车祸的危险对他露出一个大大的微笑：“别听那些大人的胡话，被伤害的又不是他们，这件事只是给了他们一个拿来表达自己深沉的思想和高深的学识的机会而已，他们明天就会忘记你是谁了。”

Charlie咬了咬嘴唇，问道：“他们说我以后没有希望了，是真的吗？”

“哼，胡说八道。”女孩不屑地骂了一句：“如果是被人上了就没希望了，那这个世界上的Omega都自杀好了。”她吹了口口哨，用轻松的语调继续说道：“我也是个Omega，小家伙，我继父跟你的院长一样混蛋，而我的妈妈不许我把这件事说出去，因为她觉得这是‘耻辱’。”

Charlie睁大了眼睛，愣愣地看着她。

“我现在可不还过得好好的，我的人生可没毁掉。”她耸了耸肩：“听着，我们要去一个离那个狗窝很远的地方，一个不会有人对你指手画脚的地方。他们都说那个受害的Omega是被性侵毁掉的，但是他们永远不会意识到，自己也是加害人。”

车子路过了一间制片厂，隔着铁花栅栏还有挂毯一样繁密的蔷薇，他们嗅到了刨开的新鲜木头的香味和粗糙刺激的油漆味。

“那是Genosha的片场。”女孩有些兴奋地探头看了一眼：“我的梦想就是来这里工作……嘿，小家伙，你有喜欢的电影明星吗？”

“珍·哈露。”Charlie闷闷地回答：“克拉拉·鲍。”

“哦，都是些命运凄惨的美人儿。”女孩摇了摇头。车子拐过一个大转弯，他们来到了一间小镇上，一间标准的美国小镇，路边种着法国梧桐，喷水器在庭院里洒着波光粼粼的彩虹。令人联想到湖边早餐、贴着天蓝瓷砖的干净浴室、双份香草冰淇淋和冰镇巧克力的小镇。Charlie只在电影和画片里见过，他趴在车窗上看着这一切，像童话书里那些小男孩在魔法世界惊异地观察着绚烂的奇观。

“好了，我们到了。”女孩说着，把车停了下来，她拍了拍Charles的肩膀，摘下墨镜，露出一双漂亮的靛蓝色眼睛，对Charles咧出一抹染着珊瑚色唇膏的笑容：“忘了它们，忘了什么……‘Omega’，‘受害者’，‘小可怜’，光做个温柔漂亮的Omega是没用的，小家伙，你还得成为一个强悍的战士。”

他面前的平房里走出一个女人，一头鲜艳的红色长发，长得像旧日广告画上那些优雅美丽的水粉画女人。她朝着Charlie迎了过来，张开双臂把他拥入了怀中。

“哦，可爱的孩子。”女人摸了摸他的脑袋，在他的脸蛋上亲了一口：“他叫Charlie是吗？真是不敢相信，居然有人开枪打孩子，还有那些事，实在太可怕了……来，以后我就是你的妈咪了，我叫Alice。”

她把他牵了起来，怜爱地揉了揉他的脑袋：“Charlie，别害怕，那些都过去了，以后这就是你的家。”

——“Charles，别害怕，我在这里，我是你的家人。”回忆里，Alice的脸被叠上了另一张脸，那是Erik，那时候他还很年轻，他在浴室里抱着浑身湿漉漉的他，吻着他的脸颊。

“洗不干净……洗不干净……”Charles发着抖，在他的怀里蜷缩着。“那些痕迹洗不干净……”

“因为你本来就不脏。”Erik说道，他撩起他被打湿的额发，把下巴抵在他的额头上。“你要战胜它，而不是逃避它，Charles。你要学会和自己的过去共处。”他说着，沾水的眼睫毛下，眼神变得幽暗了起来：“我就是这么过来的。”

而此刻站在他面前的Erik，却让他无法联系到那些酸楚却温暖的记忆。他能想起的只有他们之间屈辱愤怒的往事，他们就像隔着一道防弹玻璃朝着彼此扫射，想要将对方打得血肉模糊，而子弹却全部纷纷坠落，如秋后残蝶。

“你说我配不上Charles是什么意思？”Logan把他搂进了怀里，他能闻到自己的伴侣身上那股烟草味。还有浓烈的信息素气息，就和麦田里熊熊燃烧的原木一样粗犷凌冽。

Erik看着Logan，冷笑了一声，那声音几乎要在空气里擦出火花来：“你自己不清楚吗？Logan Howlett，你以为自己是英雄面对着恶龙，而你自己才是那只恶龙。”

Logan无动于衷，他吐出一口烟雾，睨着Erik：“我知道自己做过什么，Charles也知道，我问心无愧。我们会好好地互相沟通，彼此尊重，你呢？Erik Lehnsherr，你是个自大、专横又霸道的伴侣，你只会用你不讲道理的占有欲伤害他。我和Charles在好莱坞打下一片天地，靠的可全是我们自己，而你只会依仗着自己先天的家族优势作威作福。他笑了笑，把Charles揽进了自己怀里：“我们根本不是一类人。”

“好了，Logan，别说了。”Charles叹了口气：“我喝醉了，我现在想休息。我不想明天一大早看到报纸上赫然一个标题，说我们在路边跟市井流氓一样争吵。带我回去吧……我不想再看见他了。”

Logan抚摸着Charles的肩膀，将烧残的雪茄弹落在了地上。Erik看着他们两人亲昵的动作，尽管脸上是一片平静，脖子肌肉却在微微颤抖。

“那么，告辞了，Lehnsherr先生。”Logan讽刺地说道：“我会让我们家的司机来把礼车开走，你可以打电话叫人来接你。”

他话音刚落，Erik就一圈挥了过来，Logan偏过头准备挨上这一记，但是没有等到任何疼痛。

Erik的拳头悬在离他脸数寸远的地方，Charles挡在他和Erik之间，蓝眼睛平静地看着Erik。

Erik低头看着他，咬得后槽牙咯咯作响，他的拳头在Charles的脸边颤抖着，好像喝醉的那个是他。过了很久，他才松开了拳头，手指小心翼翼地朝着Charles的脸颊摸了过去，却被Charles身后的Logan一把抓住了手腕。

“别想占我的Omega的便宜。”Logan看着他，一字一顿地说。他的胳膊占有性地圈着Charles的腰，把他从两人之间拉了出去。

“Erik，走吧。”Charles别过了头，没有继续看他，他低低地苦笑了一声：“你是个很好的Alpha，我不值得你留恋，你遇到自己命中注定的人的。”

说完，他拍了拍Logan的手臂，Logan警告意味地瞪了Erik一眼，带着Charles转身朝他们的车走去。

“我命中注定的人就是你！”Erik在他们背后吼道。

Charles的身影颤了颤，但是他没有回头。

【TBC】


End file.
